


Точка опоры

by JackMaggoty



Series: Гранатовое вино [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Dante, M/M, No Incest, Romance, Slow Burn, development of a relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMaggoty/pseuds/JackMaggoty
Summary: Они давно не ходили по клубам. С тех самых пор, когда Неро нашел подработку у Кредо. Со встречи с Кирие. Почти целый год пролетел, как несколько недель. И ровно столько же у Неро не было нормального секса. Дьявол.Неро не общается с отцом, не знает, как добиться одобрения у брата своей девушки, и отчаянно жаждет хоть какой-нибудь поддержки. Данте — демон, для которого Неро слишком сладко пахнет.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Гранатовое вино [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815583
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Семейные застолья давно не вызывают у Неро теплых чувств. После смерти матери гости в основном приходили к отцу. Они всегда прогоняли Неро сидеть в свою комнату и долго и нудно обсуждали сделки, бухгалтерский учет, проценты, налоги, зарплаты и прочую никому не интересную шелуху, в которую отец надеялся втянуть и его. Вергилий и раньше был не самым интересным собеседником для импульсивного и горящего приключениями подростка, а после смерти Дианы кардинально сменил род деятельности и превратился в классического сноба с коллекцией однотонных галстуков.

Неро сначала даже корил себя, что не заинтересовался отцовской работой раньше, когда он охотился на демонов, а не открывал дочерние предприятия в штатах. Может, если бы они были хоть немного близки до смерти матери, это так не подкосило их и без того хрупкие взаимоотношения. Которые не стали теплее, когда Неро заявил, что хочет попробовать себя на охоте. Вергилий, надеющийся, что сын будет продолжателем его более «стабильного» дела, отреагировал всего одной фразой — я не буду тебя учить. Неро не удивился. 

А сейчас он даже не удивится, если тот наконец-таки вслух произнесет, что с самой смерти Дианы их больше ничего не объединяет. Не удивится, потому что рано или поздно Вергилий перестанет играть в просто строгого отца и выкинет ту правду, которая, кажется, причиняет боль только самому Неро.

Но этот вечер ничто не может испортить — на нем нет Вергилия с его собранием акционеров. Только по-хорошему, по-правильному строгий Кредо и милая Кирие, смущенно поджимающая губы, когда Неро нахваливает ее великолепный яблочный пирог и не может сдержать нежной улыбки. Кирие любит, когда люди едят ее еду и когда люди улыбаются. А когда все это происходит одновременно, в ее освещенной закатным рыжим солнцем гостиной, она сама светится изнутри. Так, что даже Кредо не может держать свою маску бесстрастного старшего брата.

— Клянусь, этот демон был размером с дом! — восклицает Неро, едва запив очередной кусок пирога ледяным лимонадом. Пирог встает в горле комом, и он давится, неловко открещиваясь от всполошившейся Кирие, уже приготовившейся стучать ему по спине. — Все в порядке, — Неро утирает выступившие слезы и перехватывает тонкие шелковые запястья девушки, чтобы через секунду прижать ее ладони к губам.

Кредо смотрит на них серьезным взглядом, но уже не старается прервать эти детские шалости. Если сначала, когда Неро только навязался в их бюро и, в частности, к нему в ученики, он готов был удушить наглеца за подобные поползновения в сторону своей сестры, то теперь он даже думает, что Кирие попала в хорошие руки. Неро оказывается, вопреки первому впечатлению, хорошим парнем. Наверное, сказывается строгое воспитание. Хоть Неро никогда не рассказывает им о своей семье ничего, кроме того, что они когда-то были охотниками, Кредо думает, такой внутренний стержень явно формируется с самого детства. Такого уважительного отношения к Кирие не выказывал еще никто. Она была совсем ребенком, когда потеряла родителей и совсем закрылась в себе, делясь своей безграничной нежностью только с так рано взявшим на себя весь груз ответственности за их жизни братом. Неро становится первым, с кем девушка может разговаривать без стеснения. А он почти с благоговением принимает этот дар.

Со временем мальчишка почти поселяется в их квартире. Помогает по хозяйству, ходит на задания вместе с Кредо и только изредка звонит домой и дежурно сообщает, что все еще жив. Но спит либо на диване в гостиной, либо в автомастерской у своей подруги. К которой у Кредо тоже сначала возникают вопросы, но девушка быстро доказывает, что все ее паршивые черты характера с успехом компенсируются преданностью и усердием, с которым она тащит на своем горбу небольшое дело и лучшего друга с замашками охотника-суицидника. 

Кредо не может даже описать всю признательность, которую испытывает по отношению к Неро за то, что он ценит личное пространство его сестры и не спешит с их отношениями. И за то, что вместе с ним она впускает в свою жизнь новых людей. Пусть Николетта Гольдштейн и не является образцом подражания, она располагает к себе своей простотой и открытостью. Постепенно Кирие учится у нее уверенности в себе и расцветает, как майская яблоня.

За все стоит благодарить Неро. Кредо хочет сказать ему это, но все время себя одергивает. Не хватало еще, чтобы мальчишка размяк. В их профессии лучше не поддаваться излишней гордыне — демоны быстро клюют на подобные душевные слабости.

— Тебе расстелить диван? — интересуется Кредо, когда они общими усилиями перемывают всю посуду, а клевавшая носом Кирие уходит чистить зубы.

— За мной сейчас Нико заедет, — Неро качает головой и утыкается в телефон. — Ей перед закрытием завезли джип и предложили доплату, если она разберется за ночь. Я согласился помочь.

— Ты с самого утра на ногах, — Кредо хмурится, но не настаивает.

— В мастерской есть кофемашина.

— Кофе вреден. И нам завтра может прийти задание.

Неро тяжело вздыхает и буравит Кредо усталым взглядом. Тот почти заводит новую-старую пластинку про заботу о себе и крепкий, здоровый сон, но из ванной выходит Кирие с влажными кончиками волос и нежным заинтересованным взглядом, и парни синхронно умолкают. Они стараются не спорить при ней. Слишком много.

— Ты сказал что-то про Нико? — она это спрашивает просто чтобы дать знать, что слышала весь разговор.

— Да, она подъедет за мной. Ложитесь спать, уже поздно. Я подожду на улице, — Неро отчего-то хочется закончить этот вечер на хорошей ноте и не докучать лишний раз людям, которым он и без того никогда не сможет отплатить за все тепло, которое они привносят в его жизнь. Даже если ради этого придется просидеть полчаса на ночном холоде.

— Что за глупости? — Кредо не понимает этого стремления.

— Точно! Пусть посидит с нами, я вчера как раз купила ее любимый чай, с персиками.

От долгих посиделок Неро спасает только входящее сообщение от Нико, которая застряла на кассе ближайшего супермаркета, потому что опять набрала покупок на сумму, превышающую бюджет здравоохранения небольшой страны. Так что Неро нетерпеливо завязывает бесконечные шнурки под недовольное ворчание двух чересчур заботливых персон. Когда он выпрямляется, Кирие смахивает с его плаща невидимые пылинки, а потом заводит свои мягкие ладони ему за спину и обнимает, прижимаясь своим теплым-теплым тельцем. От ее волос тоже пахнет сладким персиком и немного корицей и тестом. Из-за яблочного пирога. Кредо сухо кивает на прощание и все-таки рекомендует лечь спать пораньше. Неро театрально закатывает глаза и так же сухо машет ему рукой. Уже выходя на лестничную клетку, он заставляет Кредо пообещать, что тот свяжется с ним, если в бюро поступит серьезный вызов. Кредо неохотно, но обещает.

Плохо освещенная улица встречает Неро душным, дышащим подступающей грозой маревом. Неро хочется вернуться обратно в теплую гостиную, уткнуться носом в чистые простыни на диване и провалиться в небытие. Но всего на секунду — на второй его мысли обрывает продолжительный гудок нагло навравшей про супермаркет Нико.

— О чем, черт побери, ты говоришь? — уже в машине, кропотливо собранном в четыре руки внедорожнике, Неро пытается сообразить, почему его подруга везет его совсем не в их небольшую мастерскую.

— Хочу напиться, — повторяет Нико, прямо на ходу прикуривая сигарету.

— Ну приехали, — спорить, наполовину высунувшись из окна этой газовой камеры, очень сложно, но Неро справляется. — Почему так сразу и не написать? Зачем заставлять меня врать Кредо? И откуда такое страстное желание выпасть в середине недели?

— Желание выпасть тут возникает только у тебя. Из окна, — нараспев проговаривает Нико, ударяя по кнопке закрытия окон. Неро почти прищемляет подбородок.

— Бросай курить, чтобы люди от тебя через окна не сбегали.

— Бросай ныть, чтобы… По жизни пригодится.

— Ты не ответила, — сдается Неро.

— Кажется, меня бросила девушка, — без особой уверенности в голосе предполагает Нико. — Я увлеклась новым дизайном твоего револьвера и забыла о ее дне рождения. Так что в этом, отчасти, есть твоя вина. И ты идешь со мной пить!

— Не приплетай к этому меня, ты никогда не помнила о ее дне рождения.

— В яблочко. Но ты в деле?

— Видимо, да, — Неро разводит руками и откидывается на сидении.

В одном Нико нет равных, кроме всего остального, в чем ей нет равных, — она потрясающе выбирает сомнительные заведения, в которые Неро пускают только из-за знакомства с этой гиперактивной барышней. Вышибала скептически осматривает его прикид «хорошего мальчика, только что выдернутого с семейного вечера» и неохотно кивает, после того, как Неро небрежно расстегивает верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Нико хохочет и советует не флиртовать с ним прямо на входе. Они с вышибалой обмениваются насмешливыми взглядами, пока Неро молит вселенную, чтобы этот ад поскорее закончился.

Внутри клуба под гипнотически громкую музыку, от которой трясется даже грудная клетка, танцуют яркие неоновые всполохи света вместо людей. Чужие горячие, потные тела на доли секунды выплывают из тьмы под ядовитыми мелькающими лампами, только раззадоривая воображение. Кто-то случайно прижимается к его оголенной руке, чтобы сразу же скрыться в толпе, оставив на коже след из мурашек. У самого уха раздается тихий девчачий смех, тоже тонущий в общем гомоне. Образы вспыхивают перед глазами один за другим, пока Неро не привыкает к какофонии и не ловит единый ритм.

Они давно не ходили по клубам. С тех самых пор, когда Неро нашел подработку у Кредо. Со встречи с Кирие. Почти целый год пролетел, как несколько недель. И ровно столько же у Неро не было нормального секса. Дьявол.

— Убери эту угрожающую складку между своих шикарных бровей, и, может быть, кто-нибудь сделает твой вечер незабываемым, — Нико ловит его под локоть, отводит к барной стойке, от греха подальше, и передает в заботливые руки бармена. Неро требуется больше трех секунд, чтобы заметить у парня задорно змеящийся длинный хвост и выпасть из размышлений о танцующих телах в размышления о демонах, о которых он и без того в последнее время думает больше, чем хочется.

— У меня есть Кирие, — упрямо мычит Неро, прежде чем предъявить подруге за неуместный выбор места.

— Да-да, и у вас высокие отношения, которые я полностью поддерживаю, — Нико не дает права возмутиться. — Тогда не отходи далеко от бара, тут иногда развлекаются голодные суккубы. Сворм, присмотри за моим другом, я вернусь через минуту!

Девушка исчезает в калейдоскопе неоновых огней, оставляя окончательно растерявшегося Неро сидеть на высоком вращающемся стуле и таращиться на смуглого парнишку, который равнодушно подкидывает шейкер одной рукой.

— Не смотри так, я не кусаюсь, — добродушно шипит Сворм. Между его тонких губ мелькает раздвоенный язык. Шире, чем у змей, но гораздо тоньше человеческого. Полукровка. Неро качает головой, сбрасывая оцепенение. Раз уж он оказался волей случая в толерантном баре, он не собирается тушеваться и демонстрировать свое предвзятое отношение к кому бы то ни было.

— Прости, — откликается Неро, стараясь перекричать бьющую по ушам музыку, — я охотник.

— Неплохо, — фыркает Сворм, тоже, видимо, удивляясь, кого Нико подкинула ему этой ночью. — И что охотник будет пить? — удивление быстро сменяется легкой заинтересованностью, и Неро тихо ухмыляется. Он где-то слышал, что хорошие бармены ничему не удивляются. С чем-то демоны справляются куда лучше людей.

— Блэк-джек, — он бы с удовольствием оставил в памяти вкус яблочного пирога Кирие, но он соврал Кредо, что будет пить кофе сегодня ночью. Кофейный ликер тоже сойдет.

Нико возвращается только на втором коктейле. Заказывает себе Черную кровь и вальяжно откидывается спиной на барную стойку, демонстрируя всему танцполу татуировки на выпирающих ключицах. В их самую первую встречу, еще до того, как Неро ушел из дома, Нико парой слов обмолвилась, что она за милю чует суккубов, потому что ее прадед /или еще более дальний родственник/ всех своих детей зачал с одной остепенившейся демоницей. Неро невольно соглашается — от демона в этой девице не только невыносимый характер. Даже он, даже без чутья, даже под будоражащим напитком, может различить в колышущейся толпе заинтересованные взгляды, направленные на Николетту.

— Лучше бы ты перед девушкой извинилась, — бубнит Неро, чтобы позлить подругу, и буквально чувствует, как где-то внутри просыпается заносчивость Кредо.

— Она не Кирие, того не стоит, — обижается Нико и уходит куда-то с концами.

Бармен бросает жалостливый взгляд на Неро и наливает ему за счет заведения. А потом еще раз. Мироощущение и хваленая охотничья концентрация медленно, но верно стекает, как сахарный сироп по гейзеру в заполненный колотым льдом шейкер с Дайкири. Широкий бокал с готовым коктейлем подхватывает миниатюрная девица с белоснежными кудряшками, нарочито тесно цепляющая его плечом. Неро невольно засматривается, почему-то очень живо представляя себе слабый дынный запах, который теряется в забавно пружинящих локонах.

— Не советую. Я про девушку, — снова шипит Сворм, ставя на стойку слоистый напиток в длинном шоте, и отработанным движением поджигает верхний, прозрачный слой. — Лучше попробуй это. Б-52. Тоже с кофейным ликером, — поясняет он и подает Неро трубочку.

— Обломщик, — беззлобно декламирует Неро, с удивлением обнаружив, что язык до сих пор не заплетается. И тут же берется это исправлять.

Горячий ликер растекается по горлу почти невыносимым теплом. Неро закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает, наслаждаясь пляшущими под веками отблесками софитов. Если завтра им с Кредо поступит заказ, придется честно признать, что в его кофе было двадцать честных градусов крепости. Кредо наверняка покачает головой и отправит Неро отсыпаться на диване — в худшем случае, прямо из бюро довезет до автомастерской Нико, — а сам будет раздумывать, какое разочарование смеет лапать его сестру. Кредо всегда смотрит так, будто Неро каждым своим действием его разочаровывает. В этом он прямо как Вергилий.

Неро открывает глаза, потому что собственные мысли уносят его совсем не в то русло. Сворм вопросительно пялится на него своими немигающими глазами.

— А еще что-нибудь можешь поджечь?

Спустя четыре посредственных ремикса горит уже сам Неро. Только чудо и блаженная слабость, сковавшая все мышцы ниже спины, спасают его от позорного похода на танцпол. Нико совсем не видно, а оставленный приглядывать за ним бармен, до этого не сводивший с него глаз, с головой погружается в выполнение заказов для внезапно набежавших гостей. Он виртуозно жонглирует на публику стеклянными бутылками с длинными тонкими горлышками, подключая к шоу даже свой чешуйчатый хвост. И Неро совершенно слепо следит за отточенными движениями, мелькающими на стеклах бликами света и скачущими по шотам языками пламени.

А еще за напрягающимися мышцами чужих рук, которые непременно хочется потрогать. На ощупь они наверняка упругие и неуступчивые. Крепкие.

Вращающийся стул свинчивается без ведома Неро, стены стекают вниз под действием бугрящегося и вздувающегося света, а пол, до которого все равно не достать ногами, идет волнами, засасывая в свои зыбучие недра тонкую, как у бокала, железную ножку. Неро падает и не может ни за что зацепиться.

За мгновение до распада он чувствует раскаленные руки с темными, выпирающими венами на своей пояснице. Все тело в одно мгновение обволакивает жидким жаром, будто его окунают в горящий цитрусовый Трипл Сек. К мочке уха прикасаются обветренные губы и медленно ведут влажными поцелуями вдоль натянутой мышцы шеи. Одна рука с поясницы невыносимо медленно и горячо перемещается на напряженный пресс, спускается ниже и плотно обхватывает внутреннюю сторону бедра. Так близко к паху, что Неро покорно раздвигает ноги, плавясь под умелыми, грубыми поглаживаниями. Ему так не хватало чего-то подобного весь год.

— Хороший мальчик, — рычащий голос проходит по нервным окончаниям электрическим импульсом. — Так сладко пахнешь, — не голос даже, низкое звериное урчание, будто принадлежащее хищнику, дорвавшемуся до кровоточащей плоти, — так сладко. Удивительно, что тебя здесь еще не съели.

Неро дрожит от чужого горячего дыхания, прожигающего висок, и уверенных касаний, все ближе подбирающихся к члену, уже оттягивающему молнию джинсов. Изголодавшееся по ласкам тело без согласования с рассудком отдается незнакомцу, видимо, решившему брать отвоеванное прямо за барной стойкой. Рассудок истерично семафорит, что даже если Неро настолько отчаялся, что готов позабыть о Кирие на эту ночь, инкуб — последнее существо на свете, с которым этим стоит заниматься.

— Я приму любой облик, какой захочешь, — подстрекает голос, — только поддайся. Дай мне полакомиться тобой.

— Любой женский. Д-дьявол, — стонет сквозь зубы Неро, теснее прижимаясь спиной к широкой груди незнакомца.

— Женский? — незнакомец чувствительно кусает его в холку и рокочуще смеется. — А мне почему-то показалось, что тебе нравится, когда демонстрируют силу.

Позвоночник простреливает дрожью. Нравится. Очень нравится. Даже то, что он знает о демонах похоти, услужливо меркнет под заискивающими ласками. Они питаются чужими желаниями, они буквально становятся ими, паразитируют на самых постыдных образах в фантазии человека. И они вовсе не заинтересованы, чтобы их любовники уходили от них удовлетворенными. Нет, тогда сладкая похоть угаснет, и ей нельзя будет упиваться снова и снова.

Поэтому позволять суккубам и инкубам присасываться к пульсирующим венам на шее — гиблая затея. Но так хочется поддаться. У Неро так давно никого не было.

— Да, тебе понравится выгибаться подо мной, — заверяет демон. Самонадеянный гад.

— Один раз, — морщится Неро, уже слабо соображая, чем ему это аукнется.

— Конечно, — усмешка в последний раз прожигает затылок, прежде чем незнакомец отстраняется, чтобы позволить Неро повернуться к нему лицом. — Если не попросишь еще.

Неро раздраженно выдыхает. Последнее слово остается не за ним — мешается каменный стояк и разгорающееся любопытство. Он никогда не замечал за собой влечения к мужчинам, вернее, к их внешности — а демоны ничего, кроме внешности, обычно предложить не могли, — так что его действительно интересует, какую херню инкуб выдернет из его сознания. Сердце испуганно замирает, когда Неро перебирает в голове вообще всех друзей, знакомых и случайно встреченных на улице мужчин.

Когда инкуб проворачивает его на стуле, потеряв терпение из-за чужой нерешительности, Неро буквально давится возмущенным вскриком.

Напротив стоит Вергилий. Его отец. С длинными взлохмаченными волосами, трехдневной щетиной и самым самодовольным взглядом, на который только может быть способен человек.

Неро думает — какого хера. Какого, блять, хера? Его прошибает холодным потом. Алкоголь выветривается из головы со скоростью пистолетного выстрела. Это существо его лапало. Ему нравилось. Какого хера? Он никогда о таком не думал. Никогда. Почему это существо заставляет его об этом думать? Почему это так противно, так страшно?

Демон определенно чувствует, как возбуждение Неро в секунды заменяется липким отвращением. Он моргает в замешательстве, бегло окидывает взглядом свое новое тело, не находит ничего предосудительного и неуверенно возвращает на свою морду лукавую ухмылку. Возвращает ее на лицо Вергилия. На котором она читается вообще не так, как хочется этому гаду. Неро вскипает.

Он бьет без замаха, но сильно. Сначала правой — не рабочей — рукой, а потом, когда демон в обличье его отца падает навзничь, соскальзывает со стула, седлает его бедра и замахивается левой. Третий удар он сделать не успевает. Демон перехватывает его руку, рывком сбрасывает с себя и вбивает лопатками в пол, вышибая весь воздух из легких.

Откуда-то доносится женский неразборчивый крик. Инкуб отвлекается на него и пропускает прямой удар в нос. Под сжатым кулаком Неро что-то угрожающе трещит и чавкает. Ярость мгновенно улетучивается. На костяшках в неоновом свете черными нефтяными каплями застывает чужая кровь. Неро будто бы просыпается и напугано смотрит на прикрывающего переносицу не-Вергилия. Он уже хочет извиниться и разобраться, как их оттаскивают друг от друга чьи-то сильные руки.

— Все разборки на улице, — рокочет вышибала, болезненно стискивая плечо Неро. Не тот, который изначально не хотел пускать его в клуб, а какой-то незнакомый. Он грубо встряхивает парня и неловко прикладывает того виском о дверной косяк, когда буквально силком выталкивает с танцплощадки.

— Погоди, чувак, — мычит демон, по-прежнему зажимая ладонью сломанный нос. Его выкидывают на улицу вторым, и он успевает примирительно поднять руки. Только поэтому не пропахивает добрый метр земли подбородком. Неро везет меньше.

У него блядски кружится голова, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Сказывается все горящие коктейли, нашептывания инкуба и пробитый висок одновременно. Он чудом выпрямляется и прислоняется спиной к стене, фокусируя взгляд на мужчине, грозно нависающим над ним со скрещенными на груди руками. Под поволокой полуобморока тот совершенно не кажется похожим на отца, но врезать ему хочется не меньше.

— Что с тобой не так, пацан? — интересуется он, даже не стараясь стереть с подбородка срывающиеся на землю багровые капли.

— Данте! — из двустворчатых дверей вылетает ураган на черных шпильках. Неро сначала видит только сами шпильки, а потом и всю фигуру целиком. С ее великолепно уложенными светлыми волосами и оголенным животом. — Я поняла, что это плохая идея, когда ты перевоплотился. Ты…

— А я только когда кулак в рожу прилетел, — передразнивает ее мужчина, еще не осознавая, почему его облик поимел такой резонанс. — На будущее, можешь просто сказать «нет». Мы понимаем человеческую речь, — не то со злобой, не то с издевкой обращается он уже к Неро и даже предпринимает попытку помочь ему встать. Мальчишка отшатывается, будто каждое касание обжигает его не хуже кипятка.

— Данте, не лезь к мальчику, прошу, ты не понял, — предостерегает его девушка. Неро сам, с трудом поборов головокружение, вскакивает на ноги и уже открывает рот, чтобы объяснить не-Вергилию, почему он откопал самый херовый образ, чтобы попытаться его трахнуть. Но за дверьми клуба раздается громкая ругань, и на улицу выскакивает переполошившаяся Нико.

Она окидывает всех присутствующих взглядом и замирает, как вкопанная, уставившись на не-Вергилия. Ей, поверхностно знакомой с оригиналом, требуется катастрофически много времени, чтобы осознать, какая уморительная комедия разыгралась, пока она клеила девчат на танцполе. Неро молит всех богов, чтобы у подруги не нашлось двусмысленных комментариев по этому поводу. Оставшиеся участники немой сцены просто смотрят на Нико — мужчина со смесью неудовлетворенности, насмешки и слабой надежды на объяснения, а девушка даже как-то виновато, будто она сама подтолкнула своего дружка в отнюдь не гостеприимные объятия Неро.

— Что, тоже хочешь что-то мне сломать? — ядовито фыркает не-Вергилий, уже норовя валить подобру-поздорову, всерьез опасаясь этих сумасбродных подростков.

Наконец, Нико отмирает и истерически усмехается, переводя взгляд на почти провалившегося под землю Неро.

— Воу, Неро, кажется, ты исполнил влажную фантазию съездить по лицу своему отцу. Поздравляю! — с притворным воодушевлением констатирует девушка, нервно хихикая, а не-Вергилий судорожно вздрагивает.

— Черт, это даже для меня слишком, — присвистывает он.

— Гори, блять, в аду! — вскидывается Неро. — Я не из таких!

— Данте, ты слишком пьян, ты неправильно истолковал… что-то, — вставшая между ними блондинка не особо помогает своими фразами невпопад. Но у покрасневшего до кончиков ушей Неро срабатывает условный рефлекс «не грызться при девушке», и он успокаивается даже против воли.

Нико пытается поймать его под локоть, но Неро снова отшатывается и, жмурясь от болезненно бьющей в виски крови, сматывается в сторону их машины, просто не желая больше видеть это проклятое сборище. Вечер все-таки заканчивается паршиво. И портит его, как неожиданно, Вергилий. Даже без своего непосредственного вмешательства. Неро со злостью захлопывает дверь и яростно ударяется затылком о спинку сидения. Дважды. 

Он никогда не думал об отце в таком ключе. И даже не собирался. Наоборот — собирался никогда больше о нем не думать.

С самого отъезда, который больше напоминал побег, ему удавалось ограничиваться постными звонками. Всегда заканчивающимися монологами Вергилия на тему того, что Неро занимается не тем, чем должен, в компании не тех, с кем должен. Неро делал это с шестнадцати лет, когда отчаялся заслужить внимание отца слепым послушанием, и заканчивать не планировал. Только последний год — куда дальше от отцовских претензий и куда эффективней. А теперь объявляется пьяный инкуб, который отнюдь не намеками сообщает ему, что, оказывается, его придурок-отец является его потаенной фантазией. Да ни в жизни.

На водительское сидение вскарабкивается Нико со своими лучшими шутками наготове, но быстро сдувается, замечая нестабильное состояние друга.

— Ну, мне сегодня тоже ничего не перепало, — будничным тоном сообщает она и вставляет ключи в зажигание. Неро скептически осматривает взлохмаченную девушку и силится вспомнить, сколько коктейлей та употребила за вечер. Память услужливо подкидывает только стекающие по небритому подбородку капли крови, кажущейся совсем черной в тусклом свете уличных фонарей, и он смиренно пристегивается. — Не боись, я успела опрокинуть всего один бокал, — они трогаются с места. — Завтра ты это уже не вспомнишь, — ее успокаивающий тон не внушает доверие, потому что обычно она пользуется им, когда капитально косячит.

— Не удивлюсь, — но Неро не хочет показаться вздорным мальчишкой, который не ценит дружескую поддержку, — я пьян в стельку. Сворм мне постоянно подливал.

— Ты ему понравился, — мурлыкает Нико, не замечая, что собеседника передергивает.

— Что ж, он упустил свою добычу.

— Не сравнивай себя с добычей.

— Я не трахался год, а ты притащила меня в бар, где околачиваются суккубы. И инкубы, — еще Неро не хочет, чтобы она думала, что он ее обвиняет, но выражаться более витиевато и обтекаемо просто не получается. — Следи, блять, за дорогой, — машину почти заносит на встречку, а Нико возмущенно фыркает, продолжая обыскивать боковую панель на предмет зажигалки.

— Я хотела развлечься, — отбивается почти виновато. Только почти.

— Надеюсь, драки нравятся тебе так же, как и секс. А еще надеюсь, завтра Кредо вытащит меня в самый людоедческий район этого гребанного города бить самые отвратительные морды, потому что иначе я набью морду как минимум нашему вечно пьяному соседу, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Неро и замолкает. Нико постукивает пальцами по рулю и пожимает плечами.

— Бойся желаний своих, ибо…

— Завались.

Под черным небом громыхают первые отблески грозы. Сплошная стена дождя падает на спящий город.


	2. Chapter 2

Безжалостное утреннее солнце затекает в слипающиеся глаза Неро и заставляет того сползти с дивана на пол. Он совершенно не помнит, как они добрались до мастерской и как Нико тащила его под руку на второй этаж, зато в красках вспоминает загубленный вечер. Горящие слоистые шоты, размеренно подергивающийся хвост Сворма, холодная барная стойка под руками и чертов инкуб в обличье его отца. На что этот дьявол вообще рассчитывал с такими хреновыми способностями к чтению людей? Еще ничто так не подталкивало Неро к воздержанию.

Он глухо стонет, нехотя приподнимая раскалывающуюся голову, и осматривает залитую солнцем комнату. Обычно дрыхнущей на втором диване Нико нигде нет. Возможно, ей подогнали машину на ремонт, а возможно — ей просто не хочется быть первым человеком, на которого Неро выльет всю злость за опрометчивый выбор места для знакомств.

Размышлять об этом не хочется. Он уже планирует спуститься в гараж, когда лежащий на гладкой тумбочке телефон начинает мягко вибрировать и сползать к краю столешницы. Неро не глядя отвечает и прижимает мобильник к уху, кряхтя отскребая себя от пола.

— С добрым утром, — на другом конце линии явно недовольно выдыхает Кредо. Вот черт. Он же сам напрашивался на задание.

— Д-да, с добрым, — неловко откликается Неро, надеясь, что по его голосу нельзя определить, насколько сильно его мучает похмелье.

— У нас есть работа. В спальном районе соседи обнаружили двух мужчин, полностью иссохших. Ребята уже на месте, подозревают суккубов, — Кредо переходит сразу к делу. — За тобой заехать?

— Конечно! — Неро почему-то кажется, что тот надеется на отрицательный ответ.

— У тебя полчаса, собирайся.

Кредо вешает трубку, и Неро почти воет. Полчаса? Ему конец. Зато не остается времени на самобичевание.

Анальгин еще даже не успевает подействовать, когда через открытое окно доносится автомобильный гудок. Неро почти ложится на подоконник, зажав во рту зубную щетку, и виновато машет рукой — ему остается натянуть что-то приличное и спуститься вниз. Вылезший из машины Кредо удостаивает его только серьезным взглядом. Он о чем-то активно спорит по телефону, раздраженно потирая переносицу. Это значит, что на диалог Неро его сегодня не разведет. Оно и к лучшему. Есть шанс, что Кредо не опустит на дно и без того паршивое настроение сухими и немного раздраженными откликами на каждый вопрос.

Неро думает, что главная проблема их общения в том, что Кредо хочет получить идеальную опору для своей сестры, а Неро отчаянно не понимает, что он делает не так. В конце концов, он даже не понимает, как Кредо относится к их с Кирие отношениям. Он их терпит... И все? Что Неро должен в себе изменить, чтобы он больше не смотрел на него таким осуждающим взглядом?

Пока он пытается быть хорошим охотником и понимающим парнем, но этого явно недостаточно. Недостаточно просто быть удобным, чтобы получать признание. Это Неро точно знает — долгие годы практиковал с собственным отцом. Чтобы потом сдаться и подорваться, как бензоколонка от непотушенной сигареты, и сбежать из вечно заполненного упреками дома.

Кредо раздраженно клацает рацией, когда Неро вваливается в салон и устраивается на переднем сидении, привычным движением засунув револьвер в бардачок.

— Ты сказал, это _возможно_ суккубы? — у него к этому виду демонов недавно появились некоторые претензии, и Неро будет рад сорваться именно на них, если уж появилось зудящее желание на ком-то срываться.

— Это _точно_ суккубы, — устало отвечает Кредо. — Повреждения характерные.

«Прием, Кредо!» — выплевывает наконец-то настроенная рация, и мужчина удовлетворенно выдыхает. — «Так что с ним делать? Он мешается!»

— Пусть роется. У Данте больше шансов наткнуться на что-то, что вы пропустили.

Неро ошарашенно вскидывается, услышав знакомое имя. Данте? Кажется, так называла того демона из бара его спутница. Это очень странно, что буквально вчера он обламывает инкуба, который не прочь поразвлечься с мальчиками, и сегодня находят убитых мужчин, а на месте преступления околачивается кто-то с таким же именем. Только откуда его знает Кредо?

Рация весьма кстати прожевывает нецензурную брань недовольных охотников и отключается. Теперь воцарившуюся тишину, в которой Неро буквально слышит шестеренки в своей голове, прерывает только тихий шум мотора. Кредо выглядит сосредоточенным и просто дьявольски спокойным. Как и всегда, когда они выезжают на место преступления. Задавать ему вопросы в такое время — себе дороже, и Неро буквально ерзает на сидении от разгорающегося любопытства и совершенно безумных предположений, которые генерирует его мозг. Это не остается незамеченным. Кредо бросает на него недовольный взгляд и тяжело вздыхает.

— Спрашивай, — сдается он.

— Кто такой Данте? — без промедления выпаливает Неро. Кредо изрядно удивляется этому вопросу. Он морально готовился описывать иссохшие трупы, а не старых знакомых.

— Инкуб. Вернее, полукровка, — Неро требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не выдать своего смятения. — Охотник.

— Погоди. Демон — охотник на демонов?

— Полудемон, — поправляет Кредо, и Неро еще больше путается в своих мыслях. — Его вызвали переполошившиеся соседи, которым наши ребята умудрились проболтаться о своих подозрениях.

— Соседи больше доверяют инкубу, чем нам?

— Данте хорошо себя зарекомендовал. Лучше, чем наши перепуганные новички, которых руководство кинуло на это дело, — вот теперь Неро понимает, что в этот раз Кредо злится вовсе не на него. Но больше не понимает ровным счетом ничего. — И, как я сказал, у него больше шансов выяснить, кто из суккубов может быть причастным к убийству.

«И он вчера лапал меня», — думает Неро, чувствуя опасно подбирающуюся к глотке панику. Может, это какой-то совершенно другой Данте. Или тот, но вовсе не помнящий, кто этой ночью извивался под его ладонями, обломал ему секс, а потом сломал нос? Он даже может выглядеть кем-то другим. Демоны похоти, желающие жить в гармонии с людьми, обычно или находят конкретного человека, который помогает им поддерживать один облик посредством своих желаний и вкусов, или каждый раз долго и муторно регистрируют в бюро каждое новое обличье. Если это действительно тот Данте, он мог подцепить кого-то еще в клубе, снова сменив внешность, или каким-то образом вернуть предыдущую. Тогда Неро просто сделает вид, что не узнает его. Конечно, не узнает. Только при очень близком и продолжительном общении с демонами можно начать отделять _их собственные_ черты от тех, которые они симулируют. У Данте есть одна такая черта — эта самодовольная ухмылка. И Неро бесится, что слишком хорошо ее помнит.

Кредо слишком неожиданно заворачивает в просторный двор нового многоквартирного дома с пустующей детской площадкой и толпой зевак под окнами. Неро почти считывает с нахмуренных бровей хлесткое слово, которым мужчина хочет охарактеризовать это столпотворение... 

Когда из ближайшего к ним подъезда выходит подчеркнуто воодушевленный не-Вергилий собственной персоной. И хлесткие слова теперь становится возможно считывать уже с лица Неро. Он четко осознает, что продумал все варианты, кроме того, в котором их сталкивают нос к носу, и они друг друга узнают. А потом Неро умирает от смущения.

Он почти хватает Кредо за рукав рубашки, пытаясь найти причину, по которой они должны немедленно смыться отсюда, но не успевает. Охотник открывает дверь машины и вылезает наружу, впуская в салон дневную духоту и не оставляя Неро даже призрачной надежды на спасения.

— Данте, — приветствует он старого знакомого, выглядящего совсем не так, как указано в его личном деле. — Я надеюсь, ты сходил к нашим ребятам хотя бы на фотографирование, когда снова сменил облик.

— Спасибо за заботу, меня щелкнули здесь в качестве подозреваемого. Это считается? — Данте не смотрит в салон автомобиля и не замечает Неро на пассажирском сидении, зато мальчишка может осмотреть его с ног до головы. Он оказывается мускулистее, чем его отец, выше Кредо на полголовы, с забранными в небольшой хвост серебристыми, как у самого Неро, волосами. И из всех этих сравнений Неро поразительно — даже для самого себя — точно может выцепить то, что принадлежит самому Данте. Развязная уверенная походка, кожаная кобура для двух пистолетов, обхватывающая крепкие бедра, черная футболка-поло, расстегнутая на широкой груди, и припухшая переносица с тонкой, алеющей ссадиной. 

Но из самого мучительного — нахальная улыбка и светящиеся притягательной теплотой глаза. У Вергилия никогда не было такого взгляда. Неро не может заставить себя не смотреть даже ради конспирации, даже зная, что Данте может запросто определить его по запаху.

— Ты нашел что-то? — голос Кредо выдергивает его обратно в реальность.

— Ничего, что у меня еще не отобрали, — с притворным сожалением жалуется Данте.

— Ясно. Значит, проверим то, что ты обнаружил. И, Данте, если выйдешь на тех, кто это сделал, не лезь, доверь дело профессионалам.

— Это кому же? — усмехается демон, рефлекторно опуская правую руку к кобуре.

Кредо оставляет колкость без ответа и оборачивается, надеясь увидеть за собой Неро, но с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот до сих пор прячется в машине, а не скачет осматривать трупы.

— Неро, заканчивай сидеть в телефоне и поднимайся наверх. Второй этаж, — Кредо не хочет это признавать и тем более говорить вслух, но ему отчаянно необходим хоть кто-то соображающий под рукой, чтобы была возможность без зазрения совести отпустить оболтусов из бюро домой. — Неро?

— Да, уже иду, — у Неро дрожит голос, но автомобильное стекло не пропускает такие тонкости.

Он хочет подождать, пока Данте уйдет, чтобы избежать встречи с глазу на глаз. Но вместо этого уходит Кредо, а любопытный демон только ближе подбирается к машине, норовя посмотреть, кого же там привез его знакомый охотник. Неро капитулирует. Он достает из бардачка револьвер и секунды три раздумывает — спрятать его или сразу наставить дуло на так некстати подвернувшегося инкуба.

Окончательно решиться хоть на что-то ему не дает Данте, успевший обойти машину и привалиться к пассажирской двери задницей. Неро поднимает голову и встречается с ним глазами, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле.

— Полагаю, мне стоит сказать спасибо, что ты не пристрелил меня вчера. Неро, — максимально тихо мурлыкает Данте, когда мальчишка решается опустить стекло. Кредо, переговаривающийся с кем-то в дверях подъезда, не обращает на них никакого внимания, и Неро действительно благодарит вселенную, что упражняться в язвительности демон решает приватно.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь в таком виде? — благодарность не отменяет горящих ушей и дребезжащего голоса.

— Из-за тебя меня не пустили ни в один клуб, — Данте указывает на свой нос и склоняется еще ниже, почти прикасаясь губами к покрасневшей ушной раковине. — Но мы еще можем исправить этот плохо начавшийся день. Теперь я в этом _действительно_ заинтересован. Надо было сразу догадаться, что с такой физической формой ты можешь быть охотником.

— Нет, — Неро щелкает предохранителем и наставляет на инкуба револьвер, неудобно опершись локтем в разделяющую их дверь. Тот не сдвигается ни на сантиметр.

— От тебя пахнет еще слаще, когда ты злишься, — только опаляет горячим дыханием покрывшуюся испариной кожу. — Так же спасибо, что я сейчас не выгляжу, как Кредо. Это было бы, — он усмехается, — самую малость неловко.

— Ты сказал, что понимаешь слово «нет», — всхлипывает Неро, почти срываясь, с усилием вжимая ледяное дуло в натянутую кожу под челюстью. Это не смешно. Совсем не смешно.

Рука дрожит, и Неро боится, что нажмет на курок случайно. Поэтому — и много еще почему — он облегченно вздыхает и расслабляется, когда Данте выпрямляется и тихо хмыкает. Неро заставляет себя поднять глаза на демона, в слабой надежде понять, что творится в голове этого ублюдка, когда он говорит такие вещи. Чтобы с удивлением наткнуться на нехарактерно серьезный стальной взгляд, в котором всего на мгновение будто бы проносится сожаление.

Неро толкает демона дверью, пытаясь выбраться из машины. Тот отходит на два шага назад, не преграждая путь образовавшемуся на месте мальчишки комку ярости и паники. Данте постепенно начинает понимать, почему он так реагирует на его внешность. Прошлой ночью он случайно зацепился за какую-то другую, очень сильную — не ту, за которую стоит цепляться демонам похоти, — мучительно болезненную струну. И уже дважды с успехом проехался по ней. Паршиво.

Мальчишка громко хлопает дверью и спешит скрыться в подъезде, не поднимая головы и с трудом сдерживая слезы. И это совершенно не то, чего добивается Данте.

Квартира на втором этаже оказывается открытой нараспашку, а охотники, ошивающиеся в ней, не обращают на чуть ли не задыхающегося Неро никакого внимания. Это позволяет ему привалиться к стене в прихожей, прямо между шкафом и разложенным на полу чемоданом с вещественными доказательствами, и отдышаться. Все, что он раньше слышал о суккубах и инкубах, в принципе, объясняет поведение Данте. Но Неро всегда считал, что пугливые люди излишне сгущают тучи, когда говорят, что у демонов отсутствуют людские понятия боли и унижения. Выходит, ошибался. Данте натурально глумился над ним, даже не понимая, как Неро ломает от этих насмешек.

Плевать. У Неро нет времени раздумывать о системе ценностей и мироощущении демонов. Он отсчитывает по десять вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь отвлечься хоть на что-то. В чемодане с вещдоками для этого находится порядочно прозрачных пакетов. Помимо фотографий с человеческими жидкостями разной степени отвратительности — вьющийся темный волос и обломанный ноготь с облупившимся красным лаком. Их явно нашли не их слепые, как новорожденные котята, новички.

Неро отлипает от стены и нерешительно заходит в тесную комнату, в которой под теплыми лучами вошедшего в зенит солнца в неестественных позах коченеют обнаженные тела двух мужчин. С посиневшими губами, пергаментно-белой кожей и засохшей кровью в порезах, напоминающих царапины от когтей животных. И их начальству требуются еще какие-то доказательства, что это дело рук демонов? Чертова бюрократия.

— Да, судя по общему состоянию, лежат здесь больше четырех дней. Искать по горячим следам бесполезно, — Кредо замечает замершего в дверях Неро и нервно прикрывает трубку ладонью. — Неро, подожди на улице.

— Но…

— На улице, — повторяет он, не желая продолжать спор, и возвращается к рапорту.

Неро раздраженно выдыхает и, засунув все претензии куда подальше, выходит на лестничную клетку. Там уже толпятся обычные медики в синих рабочих халатах и обсуждают перевозку тел в морг, будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит. Иногда Неро удивляется, насколько спокойно врачи могут относиться к демонам, но понимает, что именно работники морга знают точную статистику убийств, совершенных людьми и демонами. Он готов спорить, хвостатые и рогатые твари безнадежно проигрывают обыкновенным алкоголикам с кухонными ножами.

Но те еще могут преуспеть в губительном влиянии на моральное состояние своих жертв.

Данте все так же стоит, привалившись задницей к капоту машины Кредо, будто и не намеревается никуда уходить. Неро почти тянется к револьверу, чтобы все-таки сохранить собственное душевное спокойствие, потому что демон, едва завидев его, оживает и жестом подзывает к себе. Ага, два раза Неро к нему пойдет. Видимо, Данте это понимает, потому что сам отталкивается от автомобиля и направляется к старательно игнорирующему его парню.

— Ты пьешь черный или с молоком? — в поле зрения Неро появляется картонный держатель с двумя стаканами кофе, и он с удивлением поднимает голову на Данте. — Выбирай быстрее, он остывает.

— С молоком, — Неро неуверенно принимает из рук демона бумажный стаканчик и скептически осматривает его, будто надеясь увидеть ядовитые зеленые пары. — В честь чего все это?

— Хотел извиниться, — пожимает плечами Данте и, довольно жмурясь, отхлебывает кофе из второго стакана.

— Извиняйся, — Неро не спешит следовать его примеру.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя паршиво из-за моих неверных выводов о твоих желаниях. Я облажался, когда копался у тебя в голове, и наговорил много лишнего. Пойму, если ты решишь меня еще и пристрелить, — абсолютно без ужимок отвечает Данте, не сводя с него совершенно серьезного взгляда, и Неро ошарашенно выдыхает.

— Вау, никогда не слышал извинения длиннее трех слов, — он прикладывается к своей порции кофе, чтобы списать растекающееся в груди тепло на горячий напиток. — Есть сахар?

— Ага, держи, — Данте засовывает руку в карман и вытаскивает аккуратно завернутую в салфетку деревянную мешалку и два пакетика сахара.

— А ты подготовился.

— Эти твои предпочтения я предугадал без косяков, — Данте заговорщически ему подмигивает, возвращая себе привычный самодовольный вид.

Неро усмехается и сокрушенно качает головой, устраиваясь на низком заборчике вокруг клумбы, чтобы засыпать сахар себе в кофе. Данте больше ничего не говорит и не спрашивает. Не старается прикоснуться или задеть. И в таком смысле находиться рядом с ним становится почти комфортно. Во всяком случае, обида и досада совсем проходит. Неро осознает, что должным образом не возмутился, когда Кредо нагло выставил его за дверь. Наверное, засомневался в крепости его желудка или чем-нибудь еще. Сомневаться Кредо умеет, как никто другой. Но подобное отношение — иди сюда, иди отсюда — нервирует. Слишком много его нервирует в последнее время. Может, действительно сказывается отсутствие секса?

— У вас два трупа, — констатирует Данте, смущая его пристальным взглядом. Сгорбленные мужчины в голубой форме выносят из подъезда первое тело на носилках. Неро не чувствует в себе абсолютно никакого отклика. Разве что делает себе еще одну пометку не спать с суккубами. И инкубами.

— Слишком веселый тон. Для _человека_ , которого записали в подозреваемые, — наигранно скучающим тоном предъявляет он Данте.

— Когда такое случается, под подозрения попадают вообще все _демоны_ , пацан, — без особого волнения парирует тот.

— Хреново вам, безгрешным.

— О, чувствую обвинения в свой адрес.

— Не ты ли меня лапал вчера в баре.

— Я извинился.

— Ты извинился не за это.

Данте фыркает, и серая радужка его глаз заметно светлеет, как подсвеченные солнцем облака. Неро невольно засматривается.

— Они будут медленно проверять каждого суккуба, что есть в их базе данных. А за это время наши подруги наделают еще много запрещенных вещей и замечательно проведут время. Я им даже завидую! — Данте выбрасывает опустевший стаканчик, по-прежнему не сводя с мальчишки заинтересованного взгляда.

— Есть идеи получше?

— Тебе может не понравиться, — заверяет демон.

— Причем тут вообще я?

— Тебя любая рогатая девчонка с руками оторвет, так сладко ты пахнешь. А я как раз знаю некоторых несговорчивых дам, которые могут рассказать что-то про это мокрое дело. Нужно будет только вывести их на приватный разговор, — Неро снова чувствует нехорошие мурашки, пробежавшие по пояснице, так угрожающе привлекательно звучит голос Данте, когда он пытается его к чему-то склонить. Ему бы не демонов выслеживать, а раскалывать уже пойманных преступников. Почему вообще подобная практика не распространяется в уголовном розыске?

— Почему ты уверен, что не толкнешь меня к _тем самым_ суккубам? — почему Неро начинает говорить так, будто заранее соглашается на любое безумство в компании едва знакомого полукровки?

— Те самые еще месяца два не захотят никого на ужин. Специфика пищеварения, — Данте лукаво улыбается, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Думаешь, что твои знакомые что-то знают?

— Наши преступники любят нарушать правила, а я знаю, где ошиваются такие девчата.

— Не сомневаюсь, — передразнивает Неро.

Ему требуется хорошенько поразмыслить, настолько ли он доверяет инкубу, который сам ночью был не против его трахнуть... Хоть он действовал вполне «по правилам» — не ввел в транс, не лишил воли, даже /очень вежливо/ не ударил в ответ, хотя у него определенно возникло желание отомстить за сломанный нос. И в целом Данте произвел впечатление «своего парня». Во всяком случае, Кредо ему доверяет — а уж его расположение заполучить практически невозможно.

Неро угрюмо рассматривает нерастворившийся сахар на дне стаканчика. Кое-что /очень сильно/ мешает ему трезво оценивать поступки Данте. Этот засранец выглядит, как точная копия его придурка-отца. Да, половина демонической крови не позволяет ему полностью сымитировать другого человека — при ближайшем рассмотрении всплывают нехарактерные детали, но боковым зрением Неро каждый раз цепляется за фигуру отца. И это почти физически больно. Неро даже не помнит, когда они с Вергилием в последний раз могли бы вот так сидеть на низкой ограде во дворе и просто говорить — без упреков, не огрызаясь на каждую фразу. Кажется, еще когда мама была жива. Шесть лет назад?

— Тебе не обязательно соглашаться, — Данте ловко поднимается с ограды, и пистолеты в кобуре на его бедрах тихо бряцают о железные перекладины. Неро невольно засматривается. На пистолеты, не на бедра. И краснеет. — Но, если решишься, это упростит мне задачу. Клуб Геенна. Полночь. Надень что-нибудь кожаное.

— Могу только голым прийти, — не подумав, бурчит Неро. У него нет «крутых» вещей для походов по демоническим клубам.

— Приходи, — с готовностью откликается Данте, — только к суккубам я тебя тогда не отпущу.

— Иди ты, — Неро качает головой и тушуется, но, поразмыслив, с вызовом смотрит демону в глаза. Сердце в груди против воли бьется напуганной птицей.

Данте проверяет границы его терпения, потому что ему нравится, когда Неро злится? Или потому что все еще имеет на него планы? В любом случае, Неро чувствует себя загнанным в угол от такого пристального внимания. Он не может сориентироваться, чтобы сохранить лицо, даже не может решить, хочет ли он, чтобы Данте прекратил. Странное чувство. Он не знает, куда его засунуть, как с ним совладать. Поэтому реагирует резко, необдуманно, грубо и прямолинейно, как никогда бы не отреагировал в любой другой, привычной ситуации. Обычно люди обижаются, когда он с ними так себя ведет.

Данте не обижается. Только хитро щурит глаза и гнет губы в улыбке, не прекращая осыпать Неро предложениями сомнительного содержания. И Неро становится до смешного легко. Он слышал о таких людях — комфортных, легких на подъем, притирающихся с первой /ладно, второй/ встречи. Никогда, правда, не думал, что они действительно существуют. Особенно среди демонов.

Если закрыть глаза и только _слушать_ Данте, можно забыть, чей облик он по глупости перенял. И тогда насмешливый, рокочущий голос совсем сносит с ног, мягко обволакивает и убаюкивает. Неро все еще вслушивается в настойчивые предостережения здравого смысла — это хваленый демонический гипноз. Продуманный, беспроигрышный.  
Но что, если нет? Если весь магнетизм Данте — влияние его человеческой стороны?

Неро теряется в собственных эмоциях, но решает, что переживает впустую. Он никогда не ощущал на себе настоящего демонического влияния, и ему не с чем сравнивать. Да если бы и было, у него есть Кирие. Неро будет ее защитником и опорой, и никогда не сделает ей больно из-за своих мимолетных переживаний. Так что он поможет Данте найти тех суккубов, и они разойдутся хорошими товарищами, последовав примеру Кредо. И пошатнувшееся душевное равновесие Неро снова придет в норму. Хороший план. Очень хороший.

Данте, видимо, его полностью поддерживает. Он дожидается, когда работники морга загрузят тела в транспорт, и даже перекидывается с ними парочкой слов, пока те курят, а Неро витает в облаках. Машина отъезжает, а из дома выходит погруженный в отчеты Кредо. Кто-то до сих пор висит у него на телефоне и засыпает бумажной волокитой, поэтому мужчина не замечает, что его старый приятель и ухажер его сестры, за которого он в ответе, нездорово притираются, пока он организовывает бесполезную перепись суккубов.

— Кажется, мне пора. Не хочу, чтобы Кредо подумал, что я на тебя плохо влияю, — с притворным сожалением заключает Данте.

— Хорошая мысль, — Неро кажется, что Данте ждет от него еще какой-нибудь реакции, но шутить про то, что действительно влияет, совсем не хочется. — Я приду. В клуб Геенна. В полночь, — чеканит он, заранее смиряясь со всем, что это решение за собой повлечет, — если _ты_ будешь разбираться с последствиями. И если Кредо об этом не узнает.

— По рукам, — кивает Данте и протягивает ему ладонь. В животе смешивается коктейль из странного возбуждения и азарта.

Уже дома, под косыми взглядами Нико, Неро думает, что, после той пьянки в шестнадцатилетнем возрасте, это самое паршивое решение в его жизни. Черная нейлоновая футболка с широкой горловиной, обнажающей ключицы, сползает из-за ремешка наплечной сумки, в которую приходится засунуть револьвер. Наверное, даже к лучшему. Потому что Неро нравится, как выглядят его ключицы и натренированные мышцы шеи и плеч. Пара шотов чего угодно — и внешний вид будет волновать его в последнюю очередь. 

Но пить Неро не будет.

Они с Нико даже спорят, что ему удастся вернуться трезвым, как стеклышко. И он надеется получить лишние пятьдесят долларов на подарок для Кирие. Она хотела какое-то комнатное растение, даже показывала фотографии, но официального заработка охотника хватало только на пропитание и коммунальные расходы. Так что раньше резона навещать цветочные не было. Неро надеется, что сможет при необходимости по памяти узнать цветок и не очень сильно разозлит продавцов своей неосведомленностью.

Но есть что-то неправильное в том, как именно он собирается на него зарабатывать. Если быть совсем откровенным — _во всем_ этом при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается слишком дохрена неправильного.

Данте обнаруживается на прилегающей к клубу парковке, битком набитой автомобилями разной степени престижности. Темную площадь освещает только парочка тусклых фонарей и неоново-розовая вывеска клуба, мигающая в такт доносящейся из дверей музыки. По улице снует гогочущая молодежь с сигаретами и недопитыми бутылками чего-то мутного и дешевого.

Искомый демон вальяжно опирается на чудом втиснутый в нестройные ряды тачек мотоцикл и выглядит при этом так, будто каждый день пускает наивных охотников в расход. У Неро неприятно колет в груди, но ему не хочется признавать — даже самому себе, — что он трусит. Как бы Данте не обещал позаботиться о его безопасности, надеется Неро только на себя. Он с напускной небрежностью подходит к мужчине и скрещивает руки на груди, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока тот окинет его нечитаемым в темноте взглядом.

— Неплохо, — отзывается Данте, по достоинству оценив очерченные черным нейлоном крепкие мышцы. Такое тело во что ни одень — получится конфетка. Дорогого стоит не облизываться, чтобы лишний раз не проверять на прочность и без того расшатанное терпение мальчишки. Между ними почти налаживаются товарищеские отношения. Ради такого стоит попридержать голод на одну ночь. А уже в тихую погоду бросаться в крайности.

— Я взял револьвер, — зачем-то признается Неро, неловко вцепляясь в ремень сумки. Все попытки засунуть тревогу куда поглубже проваливаются. Так некстати вспоминаются высушенные досуха тела, до которых ему раньше не было ровно никакого дела. 

С чего бы это, да? В десятке метров от логова демонов.

— Не доверяешь мне? Обидно, — фыркает демон, все еще не сводя с него пристального взгляда. Неро отвечает ему тем же. Не доверяет. Не с чего им друг другу доверять. — Тебя не пустят в клуб с оружием, — уже серьезнее добавляет Данте.

— А как ты тогда туда попадешь? — Неро кивает на отсвечивающие на самом видном месте пистолеты.

— Заберусь по пожарной лестнице, пройду в зал через VIP-зону и буду тщательно следить, чтобы тебя никто не цапнул.

— Мне казалось, весь план в том, чтобы меня кто-то цапнул?

— Лишь слегка задел, — заверяет Данте, протягивая руку, чтобы поправить сползающую горловину черной футболки Неро. И как будто случайно касается пальцами упругих мышц. Неро поводит плечом, сбрасывая ладонь, и недовольно прожигает взглядом ее обладателя. — Расслабься, — вкрадчиво мурлыкает Данте и, пользуясь чужим замешательством, наклоняется к самому уху, предположив, что подобная тактика неплохо действует на мальчишку, — мы хорошо поработаем, а потом я куплю тебе пиццу. Идет?

— Я уже согласился, — Неро приходится отвернуться в сторону клуба, чтобы скрыть алеющие скулы. Но Данте все равно их замечает, с трудом отводя взгляд от выступающих лопаток, натягивающих темную ткань, и плавной линии позвоночника, на которую хочется надавить пальцами. Запустить ладони под футболку и, прижимаясь со спины к горящему изгибающемуся телу, огладить рельефный пресс.

Он голоден. Он чертовски голоден. Хотя еще вчера, до встречи с этим норовистым мальчишкой, думал, что крыша начнет ехать только месяца через два. Или в этот раз его голод имеет не демоническую природу?

Мальчишка оставляет на его мотоцикле свою чертову сумку и, салютуя рукой, бросает что-то про то, что будет торчать у бара. Данте его не слушает, пялясь на обтянутые потертой джинсой ягодицы. Он найдет Неро, даже если тот решит сидеть _под_ баром. На глубине трех километров.

Вышибала, кажется, являющийся человеком, без проблем пропускает Неро в какофонию розовых неоновых вспышек. Мальчишка недовольно морщится от яркого блеска, с силой давящего на виски. После почти интимного уличного полумрака даже самое продуманное световое шоу вызывает только раздражение. Так что Неро побыстрее протискивается сквозь танцпол к бару. Все стулья предсказуемо оказываются заняты. В конце концов, народу и на улице немерено. 

А в самом клубе такая толпа, что никто не заметит, даже если его на части разорвут прямо на барной стойке.

Неро рефлекторно озирается по сторонам в поисках Данте, но тот либо еще не забрался в клуб, либо легко затерялся в двигающейся в такт музыке толпе. Остается только заказать что-нибудь выпить и попытаться изобразить расслабляющегося после трудового дня парня. Получается скверно. Потому что иголки чужих взглядов буквально чувствуются на ничем не прикрытых участках кожи. Эта футболка — самый большой провал вечера. В нейлоне слишком жарко, он сползает и натягивается где не надо, и…

— Пошли с нами, малыш, — женский голос патокой затекает напрямую в голову, и Неро не уверен, что видит, кому он принадлежит.

— Да, пошли, малыш, — цепкие пальчики ловко перехватывают из его рук тонкую ножку бокала и отставляют куда-то за спину.

По голове будто ударяет боксерской грушей и присыпает сверху забивающимся в уши песком. Неро смотрит себе под ноги, потому что голова внезапно тяжелеет, а глаза слепнут — и далеко не от мерцающих неонов. Две пары когтистых рук подхватывают его под локти и настойчиво отводят от стойки. Два гибких женских тела толкают его куда-то вперед, не позволяя ни на шаг отступить от намеченного курса. Неро и не отступает. Он закрывает глаза — под веками проходит рябь, будто он не спал сутки, — а когда открывает, перед ним в танце огней уже маячит лестница с широкими ступенями. Липкий страх протягивает свои лапы и вцепляется в Неро наравне с демонами, без труда затаскивающими его наверх. Длинный маникюр оставляет на открытых плечах белые полосы, болезненно саднящие от выступающего соленого пота.

Разум будто бы оказывается запертым в тесной клетке ведомого на убой тела. Это ведь не должно быть настолько просто? Не должно ведь? Неро хочет высвободиться, отступить, сбежать, но воли не хватает даже инстинктивно дернуть рукой к пустующей кобуре. Его мягко подталкивают к гладкой двери, в косяк которой он вписывается задницей, не справившись со ставшим неповоротливым телом. Одна из суккубов воодушевленно охает и наконец появляется в поле зрения Неро, зажимая его в дверном проеме. Ее темные шоколадные глаза с хитрым прищуром и мазутно-черными стрелками в любой другой ситуации даже могли ему понравится... Но сейчас Неро чувствует только подступающую панику, беспомощность и раздражение от невозможности взять ситуацию в свои руки.

Это один из тех случаев, в которых он обычно палит не глядя из револьвера, если они с Кредо оказываются на полевых заданиях. Но сейчас Кредо нет. Где-то там, за дверью, которая одна из суккубов закрывает за собой легким поворотом ручки, шатается только Данте. И Неро молит вселенную, чтобы он не застрял где-нибудь в обнимку со своими пистолетами и провокационной кобурой вокруг бедер…

Пьяные демоны, потратившие все силы на обездвиживание жертвы, не могут или просто не хотят читать Неро и дальше. Иначе их точно удивило бы, почему парень, которого опрокинули на кровать две прелестные леди, думает не о том, что у них под одеждой, а о заднице другого мужчины. Девчонка с карими глазами резво усаживается Неро на талию, а потом с лукавой улыбкой медленно сползает своими виляющими ягодицами ниже. 

Это работает. В каком-то смысле, это работает. Она мягкая на ощупь, но совсем невесомая. Одно движение бедрами — и кубарем слетит в объятья умостившейся рядом подружки.

Неро ловит себя на мысли, что хочет брыкаться под партнером и вырываться. И чтобы это не помогало. Чтобы его властно прижимали к кровати одним небрежным движением и удерживали, пока он не выдохнется и не поддастся.

От совокупности постыдных фантазий и притирающейся ягодицами девушки, Неро возбуждается. Он отрывисто выдыхает и запрокидывает голову, зажмурив глаза. Под веками так живо вырисовываются сильные руки с темными выпирающими венами, мимические морщинки в уголке усмехающихся губ, светлый, теплый взгляд и рокочущий вкрадчивый голос, перед которым невозможно устоять.

Девушка завороженно склоняется ниже, слизывая с оголенных ключиц сладкую испарину. Вторая бодает ее макушкой и проводит языком Неро вдоль скулы. Они обе фыркают и урчат, как большие кошки, толкаются горячими носами и щекочут спадающими на чувствительную кожу локонами.

Неро всхлипывает от щекотки и тихо ухмыляется. И это опасные суккубы-убийцы? Очень смешно.

Со стороны двери что-то мягко клацает, и девушки удивленно отрываются от своей кормушки, чтобы тихо ойкнуть и сползти на пол под дулом наставленных на каждую пистолетов.

— Девчата, не хочу расстраивать, но этот парень занят, — хмыкает Данте, нарочито небрежно закрывая дверь, привалившись к ней спиной. Неро пользуется тем, что все внимание концентрируется не на нем, и находит в себе силы отползти к изголовью кровати, чтобы избавиться от неприятного оцепенения. Данте бросает на него короткий оценивающий взгляд, успевающий нырнуть к задравшейся на животе футболке. И Неро жалеет, что огрызается на него не вслух, чтобы скрыть настолько явное смущение. Язык не слушается совершенно.

— Что? — одна из девушек вскакивает на ноги и принюхивается. — Данте? Какого черта ты тут забыл? — ядовито восклицает она, уперев руки в вышитый блестками топ.

— Не кричи на человека с огнестрелом, — дружески советует демон, для верности плавно качнув снятым с предохранителя пистолетом. — Я хотел задать пару вопросов. Ты знаешь, о чем.

— Может быть, — кивает демоница, почему-то отводя глаза. Неро, полностью отошедший от морока, удивленно смотрит сначала на нее, а потом на ее притихшую подругу. У него в голове буквально рвется шаблон. Демоны ведут себя не как демоны. Эти двое, кажется, даже испытывают подобие раскаяния. — Если ответим, оставишь нас наедине? — но шаблон быстро складывается обратно.

— Может быть, — передразнивает ее Данте, с самодовольной улыбкой поглядывая на все еще распаленного Неро. Тот злобно сжимает в кулаке покрывало, но пока молчит, только буравит обнаглевшего демона шальным взглядом.

— Это была Мойра. Со своей дочерью. Их уже ищут наши ребята, — неохотно начинает вторая, все еще опираясь локтем на кровать и нервно накручивая на палец локон волос. — Клубу не нужны проблемы. И мы заботимся о своей репутации. Тебе ли не знать.

— Моя репутация кристально чистая, — с притворной обидой парирует Данте, но продолжает уже серьезно. — Вы свяжетесь с бюро и расскажете им все, что знаете. Без шумихи со стороны Клуба. Прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, наверное, так будет даже лучше, — суккубы все-таки соглашаются, хоть и сердито скривив губы. — Это все?

— Да, — задорно усмехается Данте, — выметайтесь.

— Что? Ты обещал!

— Он сказал — «может быть», — Неро почти благодарно выдыхает, снова обретя голос, и суккубы злобно оглядывают сначала его, такого сладкого и открытого, почти поданного на тарелочке, а потом пистолеты, все еще наставленные на них.

— Ну же, Данте, не _жадничай_ , — девушки синхронно приближаются к Данте, в последней попытке отвоевать свою добычу прижимаясь к нему фигуристыми, теплыми телами. И Неро хочет попросить его выстрелить уже, но не может не признать, что тело, нагло одолженное у его отца и помноженное на собственную мышечную массу охотника, выглядит потрясающе в окружении двух извивающихся суккубов.

Данте усмехается и качает головой, а потом склоняется к самому уху девчонки со смоляными размазанными стрелками и рокочет что-то совсем неслышное. Карие глаза на доли секунды затуманивает, но демоница быстро сбрасывает морок и чувствительно бьет его под ребра. Она хватает свою подружку за запястье и пулей вылетает за дверь.

— Мы вызовем охрану, паскуда, — уже из коридора рычит она, перекрикивая грохочущую музыку.

Неро считает до десяти с закрытыми глазами, чтобы успокоить скопившуюся внизу живота тяжесть, прежде чем свеситься с кровати и попытаться встать. Слабость в теле отступает, но ноги дрожат... А смотреть в глаза Данте — физически невыносимо. Он фантазировал о нем, лежа в одной постели с двумя обворожительными девушками. Он возбудился только от этих фантазий. Твою мать.

Он делает всего два шага в сторону двери, почти не загораживаемой фигурой демона, но оступается. От падения его снова удерживают сильные руки. И так тщательно подавляемое возбуждение разгорается с новой силы от ощущения широкой грудной клетки, прижимающейся к его собственной. И раскаленных ладоней, спускающихся с поясницы на ягодицы, собственнически сжимая их. _Жадно_. Неро вздрагивает и снова закрывает глаза. Все мысли моментально растворяются.

Дыхание демона опаляет изгиб шеи, и Неро неосознанно откидывает голову, желая чувствовать _больше_. Данте потакает ему и прикусывает чувствительные ключицы, пока кожа не краснеет под губами и не отзывается легкой, саднящей, _желанной_ болью. Следит метками чуть выше, все еще не позволяя им расцветать за предполагаемым воротом футболки мальчишки. Вместо этого он касается нежными, дразнящими поцелуями, зарывается носом во влажные волосы за ухом и жадно вдыхает этот сладкий дурманящий запах, не в силах оторваться.

Неро совсем не ощущает щекотки. Он плавится под умелыми ласками, только сильнее дрожа от жарких прикосновений вдоль позвоночника. И ниже. Совсем внизу. Пальцы грубо сминают задницу и подлезают на внутреннюю сторону, поглаживая между напряженных ягодиц. Данте заставляет его развести ноги и проталкивает колено, бесцеремонно проезжаясь по зажатому джинсами члену. Так остро и горячо, что Неро жалобно стонет — наконец в полный голос, — хватаясь за подставленные плечи.

— У нас мало времени, — усмехается Данте, не отказывая себе в возможности снова прижаться губами к виску с заполошно стучащим пульсом.

— Какого черта ты вообще это начал? — Неро хрипит, рвано толкаясь, чтобы лишний раз проехаться пахом по подставленному бедру, почти усаживаясь на него из-за подгибающихся ног. Его так давно никто не касался. _Вот так_ — совсем никогда. У него не получается сдержать подступающую истому, только отдаться ей.

— Никогда не славился терпением.

Такой Неро, потерявшийся в удовольствии, дрожащий и стонущий от малейшего касания, с искусанными губами и совершенно пустым взглядом, безумно ему нравится. В любой другой ситуации Данте сполна насладился бы податливым, разморенным телом, заставил бы Неро _просить_ его. Этот гордый, норовистый мальчишка опустился бы до просьб? _Как долго_ он бы продержался, прежде чем начал _умолять_?

Данте улыбается своим мыслям и запускает ладонь Неро в ширинку, доводя того до оргазма, плотно сжимая головку члена, не позволяя запачкать одежду. Неро громко стонет, пряча горящее лицо в сгибе его шеи, и оставляет на открытых плечах полукруглые следы от впившихся ногтей. 

Такой сладкий. Искусать бы его. До алых меток. Чтобы никто не позарился.

Ему мало. Им обоим этого мало. Но Данте мягко отстраняет мальчишку, с трудом приводящего дыхание в порядок и смотрящего на него со жгучей смесью ярости и стыда, и легко целует в переносицу, в такую трогательную складку между бровей. 

В груди что-то болезненно саднит.

— Ну, теперь, когда тебе ничего не мешает, мы можем сбежать через окно, — Данте удовлетворенно кивает, обтирая руку об подвернувшуюся занавеску. А Неро жалобно мычит, выпутываясь из его объятий, все еще краснея до кончиков ушей.


	3. Chapter 3

Перелезая через ограду на парковку, Неро обдирает ногу. И теперь легкая ссадина щиплет под задравшейся штаниной, отвлекая его от праведного гнева, направленного на чересчур довольного своей выходкой Данте. Демон идет впереди, уверенно направляясь к своему байку, и даже не оборачивается на недовольное бормотание мальчишки. Ждет, пока тот угомонится и посмотрит на ситуацию с другой стороны. 

Другая сторона обещает им обоим замечательные часы в компании друг друга, но Неро предпочитает самокопание. Данте пока не может определиться, что именно сделать, чтобы мальчишка снова перешел от мыслей о его убийстве к тем самым фантазиям, после которых его запах начинает бить Данте в голову.

— Я обещал тебе пиццу, если все выгорит, — даже если Неро откажется и пошлет его к чертям, всегда можно насладиться итальянской кухней в гордом одиночестве, а потом выпросить у знакомых из бюро его телефончик, чтобы ненавязчиво отслеживать судьбу. — Давай, — Данте кидает ему свой шлем и указывает себе за спину, удобно умостившись на мотоцикле, — поговорим о том, какой я плохой совратитель, в более освещенном месте.

Неро снова хмурит брови, но шлем принимает. Он не ел с самого утра и, честно говоря, идея хотя бы поужинать за счет «совратителя» имеет право на существование. Потому что, если судить по утреннему кофе, Данте знает, где в этом городе можно вкусно перекусить. Неро некоторое время борется с застежками на шлеме, прежде чем позволяет горячим пальцам демона вмешаться, а потом, радуясь, что тонировка стекла скрывает его горящие скулы, почти уверенно прижимается к нему сзади. В качестве безобидной мести.

Большинство заведений в два часа ночи оказываются предсказуемо закрыты, но Данте везет их по пустующим улицам в каком-то одному ему ведомом направлении, только изредка останавливаясь на светофорах. Неро сначала пытается отследить маршрут, но быстро сдается, когда с обеих сторон начинают мелькать улицы старого города. Туристический центр, в отличие от пристраиваемых кварталов, редко спит. Даже в относительно спокойные сезоны кафе и рестораны работают круглые сутки.

Неро чувствует себя чересчур умиротворенно в обществе этого едва знакомого /полу/человека. Вне зависимости от того, что тот вытворяет. Даже скатываясь в бесконечные сравнения его с Вергилием, Неро уже перестает действительно _видеть_ те сходства, причиной которых сам и послужил. Данте ведет себя так, будто ему совершенно плевать, как он выглядит. Любой облик он старается перекрыть собой, выставить на передний план то, что выделяет именно его. Не скрывается, не зажимается, не играет ради чужого внимания. И эта откровенность и прямолинейность, граничащая с насмешливой грубостью, невероятным образом подкупает Неро.

Ему, конечно, еще необходимо переспать с этой катастрофической идеей — переспать с Данте, — но теперь, с фантомным ощущением горячих губ на ключицах, это не кажется таким паршивым поступком. 

Неро думает о мягкой улыбке Кирие, когда Данте останавливает у какого-то непримечательного кафе на углу красиво мерцающего красными занавесками дома. Шлем приходится снять, хотя Неро с удовольствием остался бы в нем навсегда. Он внезапно осознает, прямо в тот момент, когда Данте отстегивает мягкие ремешки, как будто специально задерживая пальцы под подбородком, что сама мысль опрокинуть на кровать тонкую и ласковую Кирие становится куда противнее, чем та, в которой его на ту же кровать опрокидывает Данте. Данте, со своими мотивами, шутками, колкостями, со своей личностью, не похожей на личность его отца.

Данте вопросительно смотрит ему в глаза, будто всерьез пытается прочитать не с помощью демонических фишек. Терпеливо дожидаясь, пока мальчишка успокоится. Если ожидание не поможет, начнет подначивать. Это уже выучил. Неро смущается от такой неприкрытой заинтересованности. Все равно, какие цели стоят за мерцающим в теплом оконном свете взглядом — своего Данте добивается. Неро отвлекается от самобичевания.

— Ладно, пошли, — он сдается и, целенаправленно не оборачиваясь, поднимается по ступеням, — компенсируешь свой сволочизм оплатой счета.

— А ты умеешь брать от жизни все, — Данте возмущенно протестует, но быстро прокалывается, срываясь на ехидную улыбку. Он поднимается следом и совершенно невозмутимо устраивает ладонь на талии Неро, подталкивая того в помещение. 

Обычный, почти дружеский жест. Но у Неро по спине проносится электрический разряд. Трижды проклятая слишком тонкая футболка. Данте может прощупать каждый выступающий позвонок на пояснице. Дорогого стоит не увлечься и не напроситься на еще один удар по все еще саднящему носу. Мальчишка даже пьяным бьет метко и сильно. Наверняка еще чертовски выносливый! Что он может трезвым — предмет совсем других фантазий.

Руку Данте убирает, только когда они входят за стеклянную дверь с небольшим колокольчиком. На них тут же реагирует выползающий откуда-то из-под стойки бармен или администратор. Неро абсолютно не интересно, что написано у того на бейджике. Он находит самый дальний столик у окна и усаживается в угол, на обитый искусственной кожей диванчик, пока Данте делает заказ. Он полностью полагается на вкус демона, предпочитая уткнуться в телефон, до этого лежащий в брошенной сумке.

И принявший два ехидных сообщения с двусмысленными шутками от Нико и одно от Кирие. Девушка все-таки приглашает их с подругой посидеть за чашкой чая, но Неро не находит в себе сил ответить. Да и видеться с Кирие или Кредо в ближайшем будущем совсем не хочется. Неро будет краснеть, запинаться и чувствовать себя паршиво, а потом скажет Кирие что-то необдуманное. Что-то вроде — «я не вижу тебя своей девушкой, потому что у меня стоит на мужика, похожего на моего отца» или «давай останемся друзьями, потому что я законченный мудак, не достойный того тепла, которое ты приносишь в мою жизнь».

На еще одно входящее от Нико Неро смотрит почти равнодушно — я вижу, что ты еще жив, не отвертишься — и слишком сильно сжимает телефон в руках. Примерно это он и должен сказать Кирие, потому что она не заслуживает быть обманутой. Она сделала для него так много, сколько не сделал его придурок-отец за те годы, что пытался построить из него «хорошего человека». 

Не построил.

— Почему каждый раз, когда я отворачиваюсь, ты натягиваешь на себя это убийственное выражение лица? — вклинивается в его размышления Данте, ставя на стол запотевший графин с жидкостью лимонного оттенка и два стакана. — Чахнешь без моего внимания?

— Переписываюсь со своей девушкой, — злобно фыркает Неро, действительно не предполагая, как тот отреагирует.

— Обычно люди в таких ситуациях глупо улыбаются, хихикают или и того хуже… Но у всех свои фишки, да?

— Да, а я вот набиваю кому-нибудь рожи или практикуюсь в убийстве взглядом, но мы же в приличном заведении. Наверное. Не уверен, это ты меня сюда привел, — хотя реакция оказывается _весьма_ предсказуемой.

— Я сразу сказал, что возьму на себя всю ответственность, — разговор моментально заходит на ту территорию, где Неро действительно бьет морды и яростно краснеет... Но он чувствует необоснованное облегчение от того, что Данте сам говорит это. Вслух. Неро даже не помнит, с кем он вообще мог обсудить свои переживания в последний год.

— Я все равно чувствую себя паршиво, — это дается на удивление легко. Как дышать, только в переносице щиплет.

— А еще я говорил, что не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя паршиво, — припоминает Данте, усмехаясь уголком губ. Неро невольно улыбается, снова утыкаясь в телефон, рефлекторно пытаясь эту улыбку спрятать. — Ты мне нравишься, — внезапно вкрадчиво и весомо сообщает Данте, будто ему ничего не стоит такое сказать. — Я подумал, тебе стоит учесть этот факт в своих нравственных метаниях.

Неро ошарашенно моргает и только потом поднимает голову, чтобы наткнуться на такой же внимательный взгляд. Он размыкает губы, а потом так же быстро захлопывает, судорожно втянув воздух в почему-то горящую грудную клетку. Что? Чего ради он это говорит? Неро всерьез ждет, что Данте снова усмехнется, отшутится в привычной манере, проедется по его самооценке, разозлит или скажет, что все это было только для того, чтобы он выплыл из своих бесконечных размышлений. Но Данте молчит, с интересом впитывая все эмоции, разгорающиеся на лице этого невозможного мальчишки. 

Никакого отвращения, так полоснувшего в их первую встречу глаза в глаза. 

Неплохо.

Со стороны кухни слышится возня, и к столику подходит все тот же администратор с увесистой круглой дощечкой в руках. В нос ударяет запах запеченных томатов и грибов. Он въедается в память Неро, как серная кислота, растворяющая вообще все посторонние мысли. Кроме одной. Он нравится Данте? Нравится человеку, знакомому с ним от силы второй день, и уже успевшему незаслуженно получить по носу и дважды перетерпеть его истерики со всей присущей грубостью и фамильярностью? Вот так просто? Без танцев с бубнами, перечня заслуг и статуса «хорошего парня»? 

Теперь еще и губы жжет от горькой усмешки. У демонов точно все происходит не как у людей.

Видимо, Данте и не ждет от него какого-то ответа. Он по-хозяйски разливает домашний лимонад из графина в стаканы и придвигает один к мальчишке, все еще напряженно молчащему, но теперь смущенно разглядывающему аппетитно дымящийся круг пиццы. Стекло приятно холодит пальцы, и Неро стирает образовавшуюся на стенках испарину. Тяжелые капли стекают по запястью и истончаются, не доходя до локтя. 

Это не отрезвляет, ни черта это не отрезвляет.

— Попробуй, имбирно-лимонный, — кивает Данте, а сам подцепляет рукой заранее разрезанный треугольник пиццы, с удовольствием наблюдая, как тянутся тонкие ниточки расплавившейся моцареллы.

Лимонад действительно вкусный. Неро выпивает залпом почти половину стакана и закрывает глаза, пока сладкие пузыри приятно лопаются где-то в горле, проталкивая застрявший там же комок. Ему хочется плакать. Но устраивать и третью, уже полноценную, истерику перед Данте, наверное, слишком лихо даже для него.   
Пицца оказывается еще вкуснее. Печеные помидоры не обманывают своим запахом и растекаются соком по языку, и Неро почти собственнически отвоевывает куски от даром времени не теряющего Данте, работающего челюстями, как молотилкой.

— Ты здесь уже был? — когда Неро решает сказать хоть что-то, проходит порядочно времени, и от круга пиццы ничего не остается. Данте заказывает себе какое-то клубничное мороженое и безрезультатно уговаривает Неро взять себе хоть что-то, пока несчастный работник кафе смеряет их обоих сонным безучастным взглядом, прежде чем уйти обратно под стойку.

— Раз десять за прошедший месяц, — Данте пожимает плечами, почти с урчанием прикладываясь к своему десерту, — но они меня не помнят. Этот парень, кажется, берет все ночные смены. И все напитки здесь его авторства.

— Они тебя не помнят, потому что ты сейчас выглядишь, как мой отец.

— О, а я и забыл, — Данте зачерпывает длинной ложкой слоистое мороженое и протягивает Неро через весь стол. Одна белая капля падает на лакированное дерево. — Попробуешь?

Неро жалобно осматривает абсолютно спокойного демона, а потом маячащую перед носом ложку. И покорно открывает рот, просто надеясь, что это последняя смущающая вещь, которую Данте соизволит выкинуть. Умом, правда, понимает — скорее небо рухнет, чем Данте перестанет проверять на прочность его нервы. Отвлекать от переживаний?

— Вкусно, — десерт медленно плавится на языке, и после горячей пиццы это чувствует еще острее.

— Взять тебе, или будешь таскать у меня? — бесстрастно предлагает Данте, отправляя новую порцию себе в рот. Он еще не знает, с кем связывается. Неро придвигается ближе, почти ложась грудью на столешницу, и снова размыкает губы в ожидании. Он неосознанно закрывает глаза, когда Данте повторяет за ним жест, а его лицо оказывается совсем близко. Так, что на губах чувствуется спокойное, размеренное дыхание. — Я ведь получу какую-нибудь компенсацию за то, что лишаюсь половины своего десерта?

Воздух вокруг накаляется и звенит, и Неро не может даже открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, не видят ли их работники кофейни. Он слепо подается вперед на каких-то два сантиметра и сильнее зажмуривается, когда легко касается обветренных губ, тут же растягивающихся в улыбке. Дыхание застревает где-то в неудобно упирающейся на стол груди, когда Данте отвечает на поцелуй, беспрепятственно проскальзывая горячим языком еще глубже. Неро позволяет ему это. Конечно, он ему это позволяет. Нервно цепляется за крепкое плечо и податливо льнет щекой к чуть влажной от лимонада ладони — широкой и шершавой, — удобно наклоняя голову, чтобы не сталкиваться носами.

Второй рукой Данте сначала неторопливо проводит по скуле, массирует чувствительную ямочку под ухом, а затем зарывается в топорщащиеся волосы на затылке, снова ухмыляясь в поцелуй, когда Неро неосознанно всхлипывает и дрожит от пробежавших по спине мурашек. В отместку он жестко прикусывает нижнюю губу Данте, пока не проявляется легкая краснота. А после зачарованно проходится языком по соленой, в противовес всему остальному, ссадине. Извиняется, рассыпаясь легкими поцелуями, каждый из которых Данте благодарно ловит и пытается углубить. Все еще не убирая руки с затылка. Крепко удерживая, не желая отпускать его от себя ни на сантиметр.

Неро открывает глаза не сразу. А когда открывает, сначала долго разглядывает сбившийся шов на горловине чужой футболки. И только потом находит силы, чтобы оценить красные от его напора губы. Внизу живота снова тяжелеет. 

Но Данте со своими невозможными глазами, сейчас затопленными возбуждающей манящей чернотой, только этого и добивается, да?

Домой они едут в гробовой тишине. Конечно, Данте шутит про то, что теперь знает, где живет мальчишка, но больше никаких шагов не предпринимает. Наверное, прекрасно осознает, что Неро стоит расставить в голове некоторые приоритеты, которые он посшибал этой затянувшейся ночью.

Над уходящей в горизонт улицей поднимается рассвет. Неро с болезненно дрожащим сердцем замечает, что полоска сереющего неба над крышами многоэтажек, приходящими на смену домам позапрошлого века, по цвету точь-в-точь, как глаза Данте. И от этой мысли у него не получается избавиться до самого дома.

— Запишешь мой номер? — Данте довозит его до самой двери, снова помогает справиться со шлемом и так благородно первым заводит разговор. Потому что Неро не знает, что он хочет сказать. Даже не знает, что он хочет сделать со всей этой херней. На самом деле. Кроме как завалиться на диван и умереть со стыда.   
Неро молча протягивает свой телефон и замирает, неловко теребя ремень сумки, пока Данте возится с его списком контактов.

Покончив с этим, он возвращает мобильник владельцу и снова мягко треплет его по голове, цепляя волосы липучкой от мотоциклетных перчаток. Неро недовольно шипит, отходит на безопасное расстояние и приводит шевелюру в прежний беспорядок. Данте не сдвигается ни на сантиметр, не пытаясь снова нарушать выстроенные мальчишкой границы. Он прекрасно понимает, что это единственный способ эти границы снести к чертям. С ожидающим от него всяких подлянок Неро это пока что работает безукоризненно.

— Звони, когда обдумаешь перспективы, — снова усаживаясь на байк, Данте поправляет перчатки и натягивает свой же шлем. Даже если мальчишка решит стереть его номер при первой же возможности, всегда есть вариант, в котором он становится чуть более настойчив. — Учти, я обижусь, если проиграю даже самой милой девчонке.

— Пожалуй, это станет тебе уроком, — в отместку Неро строит свою самую угрюмую мину, подсмотренную у Кредо, но сам долго не выдерживает и смеется вместе с Данте, который салютует ему двумя пальцами и трогается с места.

На пороге Неро стоит, пока рев мотора не угасает. Улица, просыпающаяся под косыми лучами восходящего солнца, сразу начинает казаться пустой и холодной. Только сейчас он понимает, что направился в клуб вообще без верхней одежды, надеясь вернуться домой максимум к двум. Сколько там сейчас на часах? Без пятнадцати семь? Замечательно.

Нико спит на вращающемся кресле прямо в гараже, уронив голову на клавиатуру выключенного компьютера. Эта дамочка тоже допоздна куковала над какими-то своими чертежами, которые можно было бы продавать местной мафии. Если бы последнего мафиозного босса не задрали демоны прошлой осенью. Громкое дело было. Кредо тогда только познакомил Неро с Кирие и страшно злился, когда они так сильно друг к другу привязались. Кирие, правда, уверяла, что брат рассержен на заголовки новостей, которые, как обычно, настраивали людей против человекообразных демонов, а против их отношений ничего не имел. 

Но Неро по сей день ей не особо верит. Потому что ничего не изменилось. Кредо привычно раздражен всякий раз, когда принимает у Неро рапорт, отправляет на задание или выезжает вместе с ним на полевые зачистки. В общем, каждый раз, когда не сидит на своем стуле во главе стола, поедая очередной шедевр своей сестренки. Он и в этом случае бросал бы на Неро свои грозные взгляды, но Кирие действует на всех них чересчур умиротворяюще.

Неро просто не имеет права так поступать с ней. Возможно, он изначально не должен был все это начинать. В Кирие столько душевного тепла, что она может влюбить в себя весь свет. А вместо этого она тратит время на неблагодарного мальчишку, у которого крыша всего за два дня съезжает от чувств к даже-не-человеку. Чьи кристально чистые намерения поглощают сто процентов света.

Вот черт. В виски Неро бьет небольшой отбойный молоток, а в переносице снова нестерпимо жжется. Но он с силой трясет головой, пытаясь выкинуть из нее вообще все мысли. 

Гори оно все синим пламенем. Пожалуйста. Он так долго не выдержит.

Отдышавшись и сравнительно успокоившись, Неро выключает везде свет, закрывает гараж на ключ и аккуратно подхватывает свою подругу, легко поднимая ее на руки. Уставшая Нико даже не просыпается, только удобно устраивает голову на его плече и недовольно мычит, когда Неро открывает дверь в жилую часть ее коленями. Пусть скажет спасибо, что не макушкой. Она это явно заслуживает за все многозначительные сообщения, отправленные, пока совершенно трезвый и, следовательно, выигравший спор Неро целовался в кафе с инкубом. 

Лучше бы напился в стельку, честное слово.

Закинутая на диван Нико тут же обнимает всеми конечностями свое одеяло, выпячивая задницу в испачканных в машинном масле шортах, и окончательно замирает. Неро устало валится на второй диван, чтобы совсем немного полежать, а потом пойти в душ, но загруженный переживаниями мозг считает иначе. Он отрубается почти моментально, погружая своего обладателя в болезненные отрывки кошмаров.

***

Когда они оба просыпаются, открещиваться от ужина в «теплом семейном кругу» становится совсем нереально. Вернее, их будит в шестом часу вечера звонок страшно перепуганной Кирие, которая интересуется, почему Неро не ответил ни на одно ее сообщение. Неро тратит секунд пять, чтобы хорошенько прокашляться, вспомнить, кто он такой и почему должен куда-то идти, и подобрать свой самый не хриплый голос. С последним выходит хуже всего, и приходится врать Кирие, что они с Нико вчера всю ночь просидели под отбуксированной тачкой, но уже проснулись и готовятся встретиться с ее потрясающими запеканками.

Уже сбросив трубку и обматерив моментально занявшую ванную Нико, Неро вспоминает, почему вместо похода по гостям хочет умереть. В списке контактов удобно подсвечивается новый номер, намекая, что все прошедшее ему не привиделось. Уже занеся палец над кнопкой удаления, Неро замирает, гипнотизируя взглядом ни в чем не повинные цифры. Ничего не изменится, если он сотрет этот номер и самого Данте из памяти, сделав вид, что ничего не происходило на втором этаже клуба и за угловым столиком непримечательной пиццерии. Он так и останется провинившимся инфантильным придурком, не умеющим держать себя в руках.

И худшее из разгорающегося на задворках сознания — он не любит Кирие. Так, как должен любить. Неро расшибется ради ее благополучия в лепешку, натаскает ей целую оранжерею в милых керамических горшках, поумнеет, чтобы она не беспокоилась за его пустую голову на бесконечных вылазках, выслужится ради нее перед неподкупным Кредо, разобьет морды тем олухам с первого этажа, которые вечно свистят ей вслед. Но все это он сделает и ради Нико. Все это. И все, что они попросят. Потому что они спасли Неро, когда он год назад отрезал все связи с отцом. Потому что они друг за друга в ответе.

Эти чувства так и называются — быть в ответе. Неро не хочется ни от кого из них ничего большего. И почему-то это разрывает его на части. Номер Данте безжалостно стирается. Не стоит втягивать в собственные метания еще и его. Демон, вооружившись своими обескураживающими усмешками, меткими шутками, широкими руками, упругими плечами и ласковыми взглядами, запросто поймает в ближайшем баре кого-то спокойного и стабильного. Не мотающего нервы, не колющего иголками на каждое прикосновение. В конечном счете, ничего особенного, кроме сладкого запаха, Неро никогда не мог ему предложить. И предлагать не будет.

«Мне нужно будет тебя обидеть сегодня, прости», — сначала он не хочет вообще ничего отправлять Кирие, но Нико катастрофически долго не выходит из ванной, и паскудные мысли доедают его без соли.

«Кредо купил мне новую рубашку, так что вряд ли у тебя получится».

Уже в который раз Неро думает, что лучше всего он умеет неприятно удивлять людей, но на сообщения больше не отвечает. Вместо этого идет долбиться в дверь ванной, надеясь попасть туда хотя бы до заката. Недовольная Нико вылезает, завернувшись в последнее полотенце, и они оба, после небольшого скандала, идут раскапывать в глубинах шкафа новое для Неро.

— Драцена! — вскрикивает девушка, запульнув в него охапкой неопределенного белья.

— Сама такая, — Неро лениво отбивается и вылавливает небольшое, но махровое кухонное полотенце из общей кучи.

— Я про цветок, который хотела Кирие. Если ты прекратишь беситься и поторопишься, мы даже успеем проебать на него мои последние деньги!

— Меня это не спасет, — совсем неслышно хмыкает Неро, уже запираясь в ванной. Но раскопавшая утюг и затихшая Нико его прекрасно слышит. Ей приходится потратить действительно много времени на раздумья: погладить их приличную одежду или приложить нагретой поверхностью опять на чем-то свихнувшегося дружка.

***

Несчастную пальму Неро доносит до конечной точки только благодаря молитвам, наверное. Потому что этот криво проросший товарищ, пристегнутый к заднему сидению внедорожника, шатается на каждом повороте. В конце концов, даже Нико начинает сопереживать его судьбе и включает свой заросший паутиной режим «спокойного водителя». И, видимо, выключает мозг, начиная обстреливать Неро самыми каверзными вопросами из заранее обдуманного списка. Хорошо, что она выясняет все, что хочет, _до_ того, как они прибывают на место. Плохо, что Неро ничего конкретного ей не говорит. Особенно про Данте. Пусть теряется в догадках о событиях прошлой ночи.

Им открывает Кредо в слегка помятых серых брюках, которые он не успевает сменить после работы. Он удивленно хлопает глазами, когда Нико воодушевленно презентует образовавшийся на месте Неро куст, но помогает втащить его на кухню, где вовсю хлопочет Кирие в домашних льняных штанах и белой хлопковой футболке, перепачканной красным вареньем у плеча. Девушка сначала не оборачивается на примолкшую троицу, но Кредо кашляет в кулак, привлекая ее внимание. 

Кирие отрывается от созерцания духовки и восторженно охает, замечая подарок.

Они кажутся Неро такими уютными и домашними. Все они: и сдержанно улыбающийся Кредо, и присевшая на корточки у огромного горшка Кирие, и ехидно комментирующая эту пальму Нико. И в груди застревает что-то нехорошее. Болезненное и острое. Оно не успокаивается, даже когда Кирие, с горящими от восторга глазами и счастливой улыбкой, бросается ему на шею и благодарно целует в щеку. Неро обнимает ее в ответ, как и сотню раз до этого, утыкается в ее теплое плечо и приподнимает над полом, пока она не начинает заливисто хохотать, болтая ногами в воздухе. 

Обнимает, но не чувствует того счастья, всегда раньше разгоравшегося в нем, когда Кирие была счастлива. Чувство вины затапливает его с головой.

Пальма занимает почетное место на балконе, пока Кирие, оставившая Нико следить за золотистым тестом в духовке, убегает примерять новую рубашку, чтобы обязательно показать ее Неро прямо сейчас. Кредо наливает воды в чайник и достает из холодильника готовые салаты. Мир течет сквозь пальцы сладким янтарным медом. Так, словно ничего и не происходит. Словно старательно сдерживаемая буря, холодным ознобом поднимающаяся внутри Неро, не меняет ничего в привычном течении жизни. Ни для кого ничего не меняет.

Неро уходит с кухни в прихожую и замирает там же, потому что из своей комнаты вылетает Кирие. Прелестная, ласковая Кирие. С такой же золотистой кожей, выгодно подчеркнутой нежно-кофейной блузкой с забавными пушистыми рукавами, вышитыми светлыми, словно прозрачными, нитями. И аккуратно зашнурованной перевязью в декольте, лишь слегка открывающей ключицы.

Девушка снова улыбается ошарашенному Неро и медленно поворачивается вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя, как высоко завязанный хвост обнажает открытую со спины шею. 

Она вся напоминает ему миндальную меренгу. Такую же хрупкую, ломкую и бархатную. Но кроме всепоглощающей нежности и желания оберегать ее от целого мира — ничего больше не отзывается.

— Как тебе?

— Потрясающе, — честно признается Неро. — На тебе все выглядит потрясающе.

— Не поверишь, но ты говоришь, как Кредо. Буквально слово в слово! — Кирие вредно морщится и снова обнимает его, прижимаясь макушкой под подбородок.

— Потому что это правда? — Неро мягко устраивает руки у нее на лопатках и вдыхает сладковатый запах ее шампуня. Может, если сейчас все перечеркнуть, он действительно будет тосковать по этим тягучим моментам теплой тишины, которые Кирие почти безвозмездно ему дарит. — Я хотел поговорить, — но, по крайней мере, лучше разойтись хорошими друзьями, оставив друг о друге самые замечательные воспоминания, чем водить за нос лучшую девушку на свете.

— Да, я помню, — она отстраняется от груди Неро и мягко берется за его запястья, увлекая за собой в комнату, пока Кредо и Нико о чем-то спорят на кухне. Неро идет за ней неохотно, будто на эшафот. Он думает, что это не будет легко. Ничто в его жизни больше не будет таким же легким, какой была ее улыбка. Не будет. Не… — Ты же будешь еще приходить к нам, после того, как меня бросишь, да? — тихо режет Кирие, доверчиво и нежно всматриваясь в его глаза, когда за ними закрывается дверь. 

Неро испуганно вздрагивает и буквально физически ощущает, как скопившаяся в переносице вода медленно растворяется под этим взглядом, превращаясь в теплый пар.

— Как, — он осекается и сглатывает, — как ты догадалась?

— Просто, — девушка почти виновато пожимает плечами, — ты _всегда_ вел себя со мной, как Кредо. Поэтому, наверно, мне было так спокойно в твоем обществе. Будто ты тоже мой брат, а не парень, ради которого нужно прихорашиваться и делать что-то некомфортное. Ты никогда не смотрел на меня, как на девушку. И такие наши отношения мне очень нравились. Я даже боялась, что ты можешь попросить что-то еще. А потом почему-то решила, что ты этого не сделаешь. Не знаю, даже, почему, — Кирие улыбается. Легко и нежно. Устраивая теплую ладонь на его скулах.

— Черт, — Неро задыхается и качает головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Все, что клубилось в его черепной коробке и нещадно разрывало изнутри, все, что он даже не мог сформулировать и разложить по полочкам, она сказала вот так легко. — Тебя, самую потрясающую девушку на свете, это должно обижать.

— Не обидит, если ты не исчезнешь из моей жизни. И если все останется, как было, — обещает Кирие, мягко вплетая свои тонкие пальцы в волосы на его затылке, когда Неро сокрушенно роняет голову ей на плечо.

Они стоят так еще некоторое время, растягивающееся для Неро в мучительные мгновения, целиком сложенные из попыток не залить новую блузку милой Кирие своими слезами. Она так же тепло улыбается и беззаботно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, пока не вспоминает про грибной пирог в духовке и не сбегает на кухню, оставляя Неро в ванной полоскать лицо холодной водой в надежде все-таки не разрыдаться.

Огромный холодный камень отвязывается от сердца, и Неро опять задыхается, не в силах впрок наглотаться свежего, не спертого от бесконечного чувства вины воздуха. Он не ошибся ни на градус, когда думал, что недостоин быть с этой девушкой. Но ошибаться еще никогда не было так приятно.

На кухне, освещенной оранжевым светом широкой тканевой люстры, все уже рассаживаются по местам. Кирие предоставляет Неро возможность самому разрезать пирог и заговорщически приставляет палец к изогнутым в улыбке губам, пока никто не видит.

— Я потом сама расскажу Кредо, чтобы тебе не влетело. Хорошо? — она перевешивает через плечо цветастое полотенце и достает с полки несколько тарелок.

— Спасибо, — Неро не может не улыбаться.

К нему возвращается способность быть счастливым вместе с ней. А еще возвращается надежда, что он разгребет и оставшийся бардак в голове. 

Интересно, существует ли на временной линии удачный момент, чтобы спросить у брата твоей бывшей девушки, есть ли у него номер одного знакомого инкуба?


	4. Chapter 4

В телефонной книге Неро не оказывается архива или даже банальной корзины, в которую мог бы улететь номер Данте. Неро битый час мучается на матрасе — диван в гостиной он по-джентльменски уступает Нико, — пытаясь хотя бы в интернете найти решение. Но ничего не помогает.

— Если ты сейчас же не перестанешь ворочаться, я придушу тебя подушкой! — Нико свешивает к нему голову, и Неро испуганно вздрагивает. Он думал, что подруга давно спит. — Какой ты нервный, — девушка усмехается, и в темноте ее глаза угрожающе сверкают от света телефонного экрана.

— Ты знаешь, как восстановить стертый номер? Я вспылил и снес его, но он мне еще нужен, — Неро быстро приходит в себя и подсовывает ей мобильник. Он слишком воодушевляется идеей снова услышать голос Данте, чтобы обращать внимание на чье-то недовольство.

— Вряд ли у тебя есть резервные сохранения, — задумчиво мычит Нико, но хотя бы пытается помочь.

Правда, и ее попытки не венчаются успехом. Она отфутболивает телефон обратно в рожу Неро и, не получив внятного объяснения на вопрос, какого именно красавчика он упускает из-за своего скверного характера, забивается в комок одеял, надеясь хоть там спрятаться от шума.

Неро раздраженно ворчит и сам накрывается подушкой. Такое хорошее настроение, подкрепленное сытным ужином и улыбкой Кирие, снова начинает стремительно угасать. Самое паршивое — теперь в этом виноват он сам. Целиком и полностью. Кто дернул его стирать этот чертов номер? Если и без того он был уверен, что признается Кирие во всех грехах. Оставил себе лазейку на случай, если не сможет открыть рот и раз в жизни не быть ребенком, не способным держать ответ за свои поступки? Наслаждайся теперь своей лазейкой.   
Неро наслаждается, о да. Только не может решить, умрет он от стыда, если спросит о Данте у Кредо, или от чувства вины, если так и оставит без ответа его самонадеянное «сообщи, когда решишь, что не сможешь без меня жить».

Вообще-то, сможет. Просто в переносице будет щипать пару дней. Не больше.

— Шевельни, пожалуйста, плечом, если ты еще жив, — нараспев проговаривает все еще не угомонившаяся Нико.

— Завались, — Неро не шевелится. Подушка теплеет от его дыхания и уже не остужает пылающие щеки.

— Это был номер Данте? — Нико настойчиво щекочет его за локоть, стараясь не получить им по носу. Глаза застилает мутной пеленой, и Неро прикусывает губу.

— Это был номер Данте, — голос не дрожит только потому, что Неро научился за прошедшие годы проглатывать и не такие обиды.

Больше Нико ничего не спрашивает. Наверное, всерьез сомневается в адекватности своего друга.

Едва сквозь кухонные занавески начинают вползать первые солнечные лучи, Неро, не спавший ни минуты, принимает решение бежать из давящей на виски квартиры. Он честно не знает, что собирается делать и куда идти, но оставаться на одном месте становится просто невыносимо. При всем этом, Неро чертовски хочется накричать на кого-то или выплакаться, забившись в самый дальний угол. В первый раз с той ночи, когда он сбежал из дома с одним чемоданом, уже в аэропорту вызванивая Нико. Когда он очень долго лежал на скамье в зале ожидания, смакую свою истерику, потому что самолет в город лучшей подруги улетал только в полдень.

Нико тогда делала вид, что не беспокоилась о нем, но висела на линии, пока окончательно не вырубилась, так и не повесив трубку. Неро разрыдался, только нажав на завершение звонка. Он был страшно напуган маячившей на горизонте неизвестностью, но так же был страшно рад, что в своей жизни встретил такого человека. 

Ему не хочется нагружать ее своими проблемами еще больше.

Паркет под ногами предательски скрипит, и Неро в придачу сшибает на пол джинсовку Нико, по ощущениям, полностью состоящую из молний и цепочек. Звон раздается не слишком громкий, но Неро даже дышать перестает, так боится кого-нибудь разбудить. Ему еще щелкать замком и стараться не хлопать массивными дверьми. Такой себе квест, но прокалывается он еще на этапе завязывания шнурков на берцах.

Когда Неро поднимает голову от обувки, в дверном проеме уже стоит сонный и взлохмаченный Кредо, с глаз которого можно считать самые разномастные вопросы.   
Неро не спешит отвечать заранее.

— Куда собрался? — в голосе Кредо нет привычного раздражения. Наверное, еще не проснулся до конца или вовсе не выспался, потому что сидели они до поздней ночи. Зато командный тон явно пробуждается раньше своего обладателя. Неро поджимает губы и отворачивается.

— Еще не придумал, — он пытается криво отшутиться, но поздно вспоминает, что с Кредо это не работает.

— Я просто не могу понять, почему ты в последнее время так стремишься от нас сбежать, — серьезно и емко заключает мужчина, а потом пытается поймать за локоть даже не поднимающего на него глаза Неро. Который судорожно вцепляется в ледяную дверную ручку и почти проваливается на лестничную клетку, с трудом перебирая задеревеневшими ногами.

— Я просто хочу побыть один. Вот и все, — он поджимает губы и пытается сдавленно улыбнуться, но Кредо замечает залегшие под глазами тени и нервно дрожащие руки. 

Что-то происходит, так ведь?

— Неро! — уточнить он не успевает. Мальчишка кивает на прощание и спешно сбегает вниз по лестнице, пока Кредо ищет свою обувь, которую вечером кто-то случайно пнул под комод.

На улице холодно, и болезненный озноб пробирает Неро до костей еще до того, как он выходит из защищенного от ветра двора на проезжую часть. Он решает дойти до дома пешком — всего минут сорок неспешным шагом. Есть время, чтобы подумать. Плохо, что думать он не будет. Будет гонять по восьмому кругу все те же невыносимые мысли. Интересно, как Кредо отреагирует, когда Кирие расскажет ему, что он может больше не терпеть Неро на семейных вечерах? Он выгонит его из бюро? Или скинет на какого-нибудь старпера, помогать ему разгребать архив? 

Плевать. В таком случае Неро сам уйдет. Либо будет охотиться на демонов в одиночку — придется пройти все круги ада, чтобы снова заполучить право носить огнестрельное оружие, — либо целиком и полностью посвятит себя мастерской Нико. Может, если с его помощью они будут работать быстрее, клиентов прибавится?

Еще остается Данте. Что бы не подтачивало Неро изнутри, это возвращает его к Данте.

Такое странное чувство — буквально недавно его сердце испуганно трепетало, когда демон только приближался на расстояние вытянутой руки, а теперь надрывно ноет, лишившись первопричины всех тревог. Кто-то просто не умеет жить в устойчивом положении. Надо вечно бросаться в крайности, искать приключения на пятую точку, а потом рисковать собственной жизнью. Не будь он таким, их с Данте общение закончилось бы у подъезда с двумя трупами.

А теперь закончится из-за чертова стертого номера. Велика разница?  
Неро чувствует фантомную щекотку на ключицах и хватается за рубашку, вспоминая, как Данте прикусывал кожу и аккуратно оттягивал до красноты, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Наслаждаясь ей. А Неро был так рад отключить голову. Так легко, словно пальцы на холке нашли поддающийся только Данте рубильник. Так хочется проверить, сработает ли он еще раз.

Неро, вопреки всему, не отрубается, только придя домой. Он не может найти себе места от какого-то паскудного предчувствия, будто что-то очень плохое нависает над ним. Что-то, что не сможет скрасить своей улыбкой даже Кирие. Окружающий мир застывает, как увязшая в меде оса. И жужжит так же. А в кармане жужжит мобильник. Сердце екает, потому что это может быть Данте. Может, раз в жизни ему повезет, и это действительно будет Данте?

На экране высвечивается номер Вергилия, и Неро разочарованно опускается на диван. Удача срабатывает наполовину. Его отец определенно _выглядит_ , как Данте. Неро невесело ухмыляется. Как быстро в его голове происходит подмена понятий.

На часах восемь утра — как раз то время, в которое отец приучал Неро вставать. Хороший повод его проигнорировать, а потом соврать, что спал без задних ног после нашествия демонов и совершенно не собирался менять блаженный сон на новую порцию упреков. Неро отшвыривает телефон в диванную подушку и со смутным удовлетворением наблюдает иконку пропущенного вызова. Пришедшая на смену настойчивому дребезжанию тишина снова начинает давить на виски, но слушать вместо нее высокомерный наставнический тон — выше его сил.

Мобильник снова вкрадчиво вспыхивает. 

Странно, раньше Вергилий предпочитал методично клевать его звонками по одному в час. Наверное, что-то произошло. Неро ловит себя на мысли, что ему совсем не все равно. Кто бы ему вслух сказал, что у него хреново получается быть плохим сыном? Может, тогда пульсирующий клубок в горле тоже испарился бы, как пар в чайнике. Как засевшая между бровей заноза.

Голос Вергилия на том конце не кажется взволнованным или растерянным. Только таким же холодным и обвиняющим. Последним — в большей степени, чем обычно. Неро не отвечает на его обыкновенно вежливое «доброе утро».

— Что? — ему хочется сразу узнать, чем отец недоволен на этот раз, чтобы не тратить время, и сразу после обмена любезностями вырубиться к чертям, придушив себя подушкой. Чтобы была призрачная возможность не вспоминать об этом разговоре хотя бы первые два часа после пробуждения. 

Вергилий отвечает не сразу. Наверное, давится от возмущения на подобную фамильярность в свою сторону или…

— Я надеюсь, ты не совершаешь ничего, о чем потом будешь жалеть? — подбирает слова, чтобы резать не так больно?

— Нет, не совершаю, — у Неро сердце уходит в пятки от страха, что отец что-то знает. Он точно что-то знает. Про Данте-инкуба? Про расставание с Кирие? Откуда?

— Неро, — вздыхает Вергилий, закладывая начало длинной тирады. Возможно, хорошей и правильной, способной расставить все в голове Неро по местам, успокоить давящий изнутри и почти прорвавшийся наружу ураган. Именно это ведь происходит при разговоре по душам между членами семьи, да?

Неро вырубает вызов, а потом пытается найти в себе тот самый рубильник, который отключит его самого, а заодно расправит раскаленную от нехватки воздуха грудную клетку. Горло сдавливает липкое, отвратительное оцепенение. Хочется сделать хоть что-то, чтобы избавиться от чувства, будто его предали. Черт побери, в этом проклятом городе про Вергилия знала только Нико. Она ведь не могла проболтаться, даже если тот каким-то образом с ней связался? Она ведь прекрасно понимает, как вся эта ситуация сказывается на нервах Неро.

Вергилий не перезванивает, и это самую малость помогает Неро печатать сообщение, хотя бы со второго раза попадая по нужным буквам на экране.   
Но пальцы все равно дрожат катастрофически.

«Что ты рассказала Вергилию?» — наверное, ему не стоит так резать без полной уверенности, что это именно Нико разболтала отцу какую-то неприемлемую для воспитания Неро деталь. Наверное, стоит быть собранным и дипломатичным, каким его хочет видеть Вергилий. 

Но Неро вообще не хочет его видеть, а для обтекаемых формулировок он слишком взвинчен. Плевать. На провокационные вопросы Нико отвечает быстрее и честнее. Быстрее, правда, не получится — еще часа два та будет дрыхнуть без задних ног, пока Кредо с Кирие не позовут обедать. А Неро будет сидеть, утопая в диванных подушках, ждать и пытаться не выть в голос от прокручивающихся в голове мыслей.

Но Нико не пишет. Она звонит спустя полторы минуты и срывается на вкрадчивый шепот под аккомпанемент лестничного эха.

— Что этот придурок тебе наговорил? — звучит она виновато и зло одновременно.

— Ничего, я бросил трубку. Ты ему что-то рассказала? Ты с ним общалась? — Нико не отвечает, и Неро разгорается только больше. — Черт побери, это не смешно. Совершенно не смешно, Нико!

— Он написал мне, чтобы узнать, все ли с тобой в порядке, потому что ты не рассказывал ему вообще ничего, — девушка, видимо, поджигает сигарету, и теперь нервно крутит фильтр, пока он не рассыпается по волокнам.

— И ты решила сделать это за меня? — Неро ошарашенно сжимает трубку и ударяется затылком о спинку дивана. — Серьезно?

— Я сказала ему, что давно хотела. Что он тебя не ценит, не уважает твои интересы и твой выбор, и не понимает, что ты изо всех сил стараешься помочь окружающим тебя людям. Что ты выбрал охотиться на демонов не потому, что хочешь сдохнуть молодым ему назло, а потому что радуешься, когда остальные чувствуют себя в безопасности. Только это, ничего больше, — выпаливает Нико, до сих пор не понимая, почему Неро сам не высказал это своему отцу, а просто сбежал. Он последний человек в этом долбанном мире, заслуживающий подобного отношения к себе. Она почти готовится добавить это вслух, но Неро решает, что наступает его очередь беситься.

— Охрененно. Мне же так приятно выслушивать обвинения в _свой_ адрес, не хватало еще невероятно ценного мнения о моих друзьях! — в переносице уже не щиплет. Там поселяется горячая, пульсирующая боль, будто плотным белым занавесом закрывающая весь мир перед глазами. 

Нико что-то еще пытается сказать, но последнее, чего хочет Неро, — это кого-то слушать.

На этот раз телефонная трубка летит уже в самый дальний угол комнаты, звучно ударяется о подвернувшийся шкаф и падает в кипу так и не убранного белья. Наверное, только поэтому остается целой. Неро еще слышит очень отдаленные, приглушенные динамиком крики девушки. А потом она еще раза два или три пытается набрать его номер, пока не переходит на тактику сообщений — самый верный способ объясниться перед кем-то, по ее мнению. Неро рано или поздно перегорит и возьмется за телефон, возможно, его любопытство пересилит обиду, и он хотя бы прочитает те простыни, которыми Нико забрасывает его личную почту.

Экран методично вспыхивает и гаснет, просвечивая через чью-то футболку, а Неро безучастно наблюдает за страданиями своего аппарата. 

Потрясающее утро. А ведь еще есть Кредо, которому только предстоит узнать новость года. Боже, пусть он просто забудет о существовании Неро. Пожалуйста, еще один такой разговор его добьет. Но поговорить хочется просто отчаянно. Рассказать кому-то обо всех переживаниях, спросить совета, вместе посмеяться над невозможностью его исполнения, потом посмеяться над всей произошедшей за эти дни херней.  
Потом признать себе, что лучшего собеседника, не лезущего в душу и искренне заинтересованного в том, чтобы Неро меньше думал и больше подставлялся под ласки, сам Неро закономерно и проебал.

А в душу Данте действительно не лезет — и от этого так спокойно, потому что не надо лишний раз самому копаться в пережитых тревогах, чтобы разжевать их кому-то, кто ни черта не смыслит и не факт, что поможет и поддержит. Данте не из таких, он действительно помогает. Как таблетка от головной боли. Осыпает сомнительными шутками, которые мгновенно выбивают Неро из колеи, но останавливают самокопание, заставляют вместо этого думать, как нужно ответить, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. Еще — извечной улыбкой, такими легкими касаниями, что на них даже огрызаться не хочется. А потом, когда Неро привыкает, когда решает поддаться, — заменяет их горячими, подчиняющими, оставляющими алеющие метки, о которых только они вдвоем теперь и знают. 

И он буквально во второй день знакомства заставляет Неро чувствовать себя нужным и полезным. Да, от него для этого всего лишь требуется минут десять потерпеть общество прелестных суккубов, а Неро всегда был склонен недооценивать свой вклад… Но склонность почему-то молчит, когда дело заходит о Данте. Который не сказал что-то вроде «ты поможешь мне и сделаешь маленькое, но полезное дело», это было скорее — «хей, давай развлечемся и, может быть, сделаем что-то полезное. По крайней мере, нам понравится!»

Раньше Неро не нравилось, когда что-то переворачивает его мир с ног на голову. Но из всего, что ворочало его лет с двенадцати, это вторжение — самое приятное. 

И Неро его проебал. Блеск.

Он решает напиться. Алкомаркет в соседнем доме открывается только через час, и Неро ищет альтернативу, постоянно отвлекаясь на всплывающие уведомления о новых сообщениях. Нико там по одной букве свои оправдания отправляет? Напрасно старается, все равно обижаться на нее в полную силу не получается. Некоторые просто не могут смиряться с несправедливостью мира по отношению к дорогим им людям. Неро гордится, что стал для Нико таким человеком. Просто иногда эта гордость дается ему так же трудно, как попытки выпроводить распускавших на нее руки заказчиков без драк. 

Но это никогда не значило, что стоит бросить это занятие.

Ближайший открытый клуб с баром оказывается всего в получасе езды на общественном транспорте. Еще он оказывается _тем самым_ клубом. В котором их история и заварилась. Но когда Неро вспоминает, где уже видел этот симпатичный интерьер и мягкое неоновое свечение, отступать становится поздно. 

За баром стоит скучающий Сворм, вероятно, уже отработавший свою ночную смену и намеренный больше не обращать на новых посетителей никакого внимания. Неро тушуется и уже готовится позорно бежать, когда бармен окидывает его скользящим взглядом и даже вздрагивает.

— П-привет. Мне стоит извиниться перед тобой, — Неро неловко вцепляется в волосы на затылке и выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки.

— Черт, забей, — шипит полукровка, а потом как-то странно оборачивается через плечо. — Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке.

— Что со мной могло случиться? — Неро пожимает плечами, усаживаясь на тот же высокий стул, что и той ночью. В груди колет, и странное чувство дежавю раскалывает мир пополам. Только теперь стены не стекают вниз под действием алкоголя. 

Сворм зеркалит его жест и встает напротив.

— Рой вытащил тебя с _каким-то_ инкубом на улицу. Я решил, что вы продолжили драку там.

— Нет, я был слишком пьян для полноценной драки, — поясняет Неро и, вспоминая, что Нико говорила про намерения Сворма, тянется за коктейльным меню, чтобы скрыть смущение. — Зато твой Рой разбил мне висок.

— Позвать его, чтобы извинился? — подначивает Сворм, и Неро уже не может прятать покрасневшие уши.

От предложения он отказывается. Зато заказывает самый простой коктейль. На усмотрение бармена, чтобы лишний раз не заставлять его перемывать инвентарь в конце смены. И получает шот абсента. Неро смотрит на ядерно-зеленый напиток и разрывается между желанием свалить, чтобы не искушать судьбу с очередным демоном, явно старающимся его опоить, и потребностью все-таки отключиться. 

Сворм смотрит на него с вызовом, а потом достает из-под стойки маленькую лопатку с изогнутой ручкой и вырезанной надписью на плоской части, аккуратно опускает ее на края бокала, кладет сверху белоснежный кубик рафинада и уже знакомой Неро горелкой поджигает его. Тягучая, ржавеющая от огня карамель стекает через отверстия в лопатке и капает в напиток. В воздухе разносится запах жженого сахара.

— Абсент очень горький, а ты и без того выглядишь, будто тебе стоит подсластить жизнь, — Сворм подмигивает и отходит на шаг назад, скидывая отслужившую свою службу лопатку в мойку. Он внимательно смотрит, как Неро будет себя вести, и ничего вокруг не замечает, сощурив змеиные глазищи на одном конкретном человеке.

Неро отсчитывает до десяти и берет со стойки трубочку, чтобы перемешать предложенное варево. К абсенту же обычно подают что-то безалкогольное, да? Не то чтобы это могло помочь. Не то чтобы ему _требовалась_ помощь.

— Можешь загадать желание или попрощаться, — это шутка только отчасти. Сворм все еще ждет, когда его добыча проглотит наживку. Неро не нравится сравнивать себя с добычей. Но хвостатые демоны ему, кажется, нравятся. Никогда не поздно проверить, да? В крайнем случае, хуже уже не будет.

— Желаю, чтобы меня кто-то остановил, — он усмехается и сокрушенно качает головой, поднимая шот с твердой уверенностью посмотреть на лицо Сворма через стеклянное дно в сахарных подтеках.

— Служба экстренного исполнения желаний, — слишком знакомый насмешливый тон врезается в висок. Вместе с теплым дыханием не умеющего держать дистанцию Данте. Неро вздрагивает и чудом не роняет стекло на пол, но шот ловко перехватывают чужие крепкие пальцы, и демон одним движением опрокидывает ядовитую смесь в себя, отчаянно жмурясь от крепости и горечи. — Ты паршивый бармен, Сворм, — кивает он за стойку, подмигивая ошарашенному Неро. — И неужели ты думал, что я его не учую?

— Я думал, ты свою попытку потратил, — Сворм недовольно скрещивает руки на груди, но в змеиных глазах искрами пляшут смешинки, отражающие широкую ухмылку на лице явно довольного своим внезапным появлением Данте.

— Ты совершенно прав, — он театрально оборачивается на Неро и подхватывает его под подбородок, чтобы спустя мгновение разомкнуть языком податливые губы и поделиться горько-сладким привкусом алкоголя. Неро недовольно мычит и упирается руками в широкую грудную клетку, но поцелуй не разрывает. Только закрывает глаза, отчаянно краснея и все еще не понимая, что происходит. И почему это должно происходить на чужих глазах. — Весьма успешную попытку, если на то пошло.

Сворм с наигранным возмущением вздыхает и сваливает от них в подсобку, на прощание закинув на стол счет. Поить Неро он готов забесплатно. Для Данте здесь таких привилегий не предусмотрено.

Данте поворачивает Неро к себе и устраивается между так удобно разведенных коленей, как бы невзначай поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедер через плотную джинсовую ткань. Неро фыркает ему в губы и отворачивается, чувствуя, как сердце второй раз за утро колотится в районе трахеи. Нехватка кислорода и терпко-сладкий вкус на языке не помогают определить первопричину тремора в груди. Но она до боли напоминает совершенно иррациональную радость. Данте своим присутствием действительно исполняет одно его желание. И становится до смешного спокойно вот так упираться ладонями в крепкие плечи.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Неро настойчиво отстраняет демона, по-хозяйски утыкающегося в изгиб шеи и изо всех сил держащегося, чтобы не запятнать ее метками. 

За этим мальчишкой глаз да глаз нужен, буквально из-под носа уводят.

— Помогал администратору. Какой-то пьяный джентльмен приставал к суккубу-полукровке этой ночью. Меня позвали объяснить ему, что так делать не стоит, — покорно поясняет Данте, надеясь, что так они быстрее перейдут к более интересным темам.

— Мне кажется, что объяснения в твоем исполнении немного вне закона, — свисающей с барного стула ногой Неро безошибочно поддевает пистолет на бедрах, а потом совершенно случайно соскальзывает и упирается пяткой Данте под ягодицы, почти провокационно прижимаясь голенью. Данте воодушевленно мурлыкает и все-таки цепляется зубами за выступающую мышцу под ухом, а потом с собственнической нежной улыбкой смотрит, как покрасневший еще больше Неро выскальзывает из его объятий и отшатывается на какие-то жалкие сантиметры, возмущенно хватаясь за почти незаметную метку. — Тут люди вообще-то ходят! — укус чувствительно саднит, когда Неро неосознанно трет его сильнее, чем требуется. 

От легкой боли и осознания, что этот след их влечения будет _заметен_ , по позвоночнику — от холки до копчика — проходит электрический разряд. Данте глубоко вдыхает мгновенно заполняющий каждый уголок легких запах. Почему-то теперь горький больше, чем сладкий. Больше даже, чем абсент, чем лимонная цедра и мякоть грейпфрута вместе взятые. Неро позволяет себе завороженно наблюдать, как светлые небесные глаза стремительно заволакивает многообещающая темнота. Пугающий первородный мрак с проблесками чего-то многообещающего.

— Что-то случилось? Почему ты решил, что абсент с утра — потрясающая идея? — Данте сокращает и без того мизерное расстояние между ними и вкрадчиво рокочет, прижимаясь губами к дребезжащему на виске пульсу. 

Он взвешивает одну каплю морока ради тех ответов, которые нельзя получить влезающему в голову инкубу. Наверное, зря.

— Да, — дрожащим голосом отзывается Неро, чувствуя, как глаза снова застилает слепящая пелена. Белая от слез и отчаяния. — Я удалил твой номер, — он сокрушенно качает головой, с силой сжимая пальцы на чужих плечах. 

Зачем он вообще говорит именно это? Нужно сказать что-то вроде — _я думал о тебе все утро. Вообще, я много дряни передумал за этот чертов день, но о тебе думать оказалось приятнее всего_. А вместо этого разговор начинается с ничего не значащего факта, который обязательно будет неправильно истолкован.

Но именно чувство вины за удаление блядского номера выплескивается первым. Неро не хотел делать этого, не хотел терять связь с Данте, не хотел выливать на него всю бушующую внутри горечь, не хотел, чтобы он разочаровывался, чтобы думал, будто Неро не может мужественно держать удар. Неро всегда думал, что именно стальной, немного глумливый характер с идиотской привычкой со всем справляться самостоятельно — лучшее в нем, единственное, что может увлечь в его далеко не такой впечатляющей личности.

— Вот как, — демон кивает и перехватывает Неро за запястья, мягко отстраняя от себя. Он даже не смотрит в его глаза, не видит бушующих там чувств и не ощущает их в воздухе из-за больно полоснувшего по щеке осознания. — Что ж, намек понят, не буду обременять тебя своей компанией. И ты не задерживайся, бар скоро закроется, а трезветь в ближайшем парке — гнилая затея. Поверь, я пару раз этим занимался, — он все-таки бросает взгляд на белого, как бумажная фигурка, Неро и утешающе треплет его по волосам. — Значит, я все-таки проиграл самой симпатичной девчонке. Будет мне уроком.

— Да, самой нежной и самой заботливой девушке, с которой мы расстались, — вот теперь голос не слушается Неро и предательски дрожит, но ему просто необходимо любым способом остановить Данте, уже готовящегося уходить навсегда. 

Слава богам, он не двигается с места и пристально смотрит на этого несносного мальчишку.

— Думаешь, абсент помогает в личной жизни? — Данте бросает это наугад, но сразу понимает, что ошибается. Тут кроется что-то глубокое, и Неро сам не хочет опускаться на эту глубину, не то что топить почти незнакомца, демона и инкуба. Данте не знает, есть ли у него хоть какие-то привилегии, чтобы лезть в эмоциональные переживания человека, даже не доверяющего ему. 

И от этой губительной неопределенности им становится вдвойне хуже.

Неро запоздало качает головой, но молчит. Как он вообще может сформулировать все переживания одной всеобъемлющей фразой? Данте имеет право знать, что творится в его голове. Потому что он все еще стоит напротив, а не сбегает от его взбалмошного характера и эмоциональных всплесков. Потому что Неро не может описать свою благодарность за то, что Данте терпеливо ждет, пока он будет готов говорить и чем-то делиться. Еще часа два назад он бы все отдал за возможность просто поговорить с Данте.

— Пошли на улицу, — шепчет Неро, подхватывая его под локоть и ища повод не разжимать пальцы, даже когда они выходят под сереющее небо, обещающее разразиться ливнем в самый неподходящий момент. Но руку все-таки приходится отпустить, чтобы спустя мгновение вцепиться в легкую куртку, совсем не спасающую от гуляющих по ребрам мурашек.

Первые тяжелые капли ударяют о кроны редких деревьев еще до того, как Неро решается заговорить. Они с Данте останавливаются под козырьком какого-то супермаркета и усаживаются на белые поручни каменной лестницы. По постепенно чернеющему асфальту спешат на работу уже промокшие прохожие под разноцветными зонтиками. Неро вдыхает полной грудью холодный влажный воздух и даже не удивляется, что обосновавшийся в горле комок в присутствии Данте не пережимает трахею _настолько удушающе_.

— Отсюда до твоего дома далеко, а дождь и не думает заканчиваться, — голос Данте лаконично вписывается в шелестящий гул, заполняющий все мысли Неро. Ничего лишнего, никаких тревог.

— Хочешь спровадить такого молчаливого меня куда подальше? — меланхолично предполагает Неро, но от этой мысли ничего не отдается привычной болью в груди и переносице. Это шутка ради шутки. Данте имеет в виду что-то другое.

— Нет, хочу спровадить такого молчаливого тебя к себе домой. Это через улицу, — он кивает куда-то вперед и оглядывается на снова начавшего краснеть мальчишку. — Без задних мыслей, — Данте поправляет себя, — просто на диване с чашкой чая у тебя быстрее развяжется язык. Алкоголя не налью, это плохо закончится.

— А это может закончиться хорошо? — фыркает Неро. На самом деле, ему интересно, в какой обстановке может жить кто-то вроде Данте. Демон, который охотится на демонов и цепляет в баре молодых охотников на них же. Демон, который со стороны выглядит, как его отец. 

Только теперь даже не требуется закрывать глаза, чтобы позабыть эту досадный просчет чужого пьяного разума. Для Неро Данте удивительно быстро становится самим собой.

— Стоит признать, что иногда людям нравятся плохие вещи, — Данте снова поворачивает его к себе за подбородок, но теперь не целует. Только упивается промелькнувшим в глазах Неро разочарованием. У него не получается вернуть себе лицо, когда Данте мягко смеется, в который раз с щемящей нежностью наблюдая, как мальчишка распаляется и с раздражением пихает его локтем под бок.

— Что ж, — он откашливается и не без труда поднимает на Данте взгляд, чтобы казаться уверенней, — к инкубам я еще без задних мыслей не ходил.

— Хорошо, потому что иначе я бы начал ревновать.

До дома Данте они добираются бегом, потому что в какой-то момент обычный дождь превращается в шквальный ливень, непроглядным куполом закрывший от посторонних глаз всю улицу. Данте останавливается у дома старой застройки без козырька и бесконечную минуту ищет ключи, посмеиваясь над насупившимся Неро. За это, как только они попадают в прихожую, мальчишка грозно стряхивает ему в лицо холодные капли, ручьем стекающие с куртки. Данте отвечает тем же, а еще подлезает своими огромными ручищами под относительно сухую рубашку Неро, дрожащего от такого контраста похлеще, чем от последующей щекотки.

Потом на них обваливаются вешалки с одеждой, и приходится закончить развязавшуюся шутливую потасовку. Пока Данте бегает в ванную за полотенцами, Неро получает возможность обследовать ничем не выделяющуюся контору. Просторная прихожая с высокими окнами, крепкий рабочий стол, диван с мягкими подушками и длинная барная стойка, разграничивающая кухонную зону от подобия гостиной. У стены — широкая лестница на второй этаж. Ничего демонического или выделяющегося чем-то еще. 

Но, может быть, на втором этаже есть комната пыток или портал в ад.

Неро вешает мокрую куртку на спинку высокого стула и включает самый обычный электрический чайник, неуверенно осматриваясь по сторонам. В железной мойке высится небольшая гора посуды, стойку пятнают круглые кофейные следы, на подоконнике неплохо себя чувствует непонятное свободолюбивое растение, буквально прилипшее к оконному стеклу в поисках света. Рабочий стол завален журналами сомнительного содержания, под ним извиваются слишком длинные провода от настенных ламп, сейчас выключенных, но обычно освещающих небольшой стенд с коллекцией оружия. На котором нет пазов для тех пистолетов, что Данте обычно носит с собой на вылазки. 

Неро живо представляет, как он возвращается домой и, не задумываясь, скидывает их — опасное оружие — на прикроватную тумбочку или перевешивает кобуру через спинку дивана перед тем, как заснуть. Контора кажется ему такой уютной и обжитой, ровно как и их с Нико мастерская, где тоже повсюду валяются вещи, которые они иногда с большим трудом находят даже общими усилиями.

Данте возвращается, когда чайник только закипает. Он накрывает Неро огромным махровым полотенцем, посеревшим от времени, и сразу же лезет в кухонный шкафчик за заваркой, никак не комментируя изучающего его коллекцию огнестрела мальчишку. Неро не чувствует себя неуютно или виновато за вторжение в личное пространство Данте, которому, кажется, совершенно нечего скрывать. Он из тех людей, которые просто не стесняются своих личных вещей, потому что их в детстве не науськивали против каждой лежащей не на месте бумажки. Неро лет до двенадцати тоже не переживал об этом, а потом Вергилию стало вдруг не все равно, что о его сыне подумает совет акционеров.

— У меня только черный, — Данте подает голос совсем близко, промакивая капающую с волос воду полотенцем, свисающим с плеч Неро. — Могу еще сварить кофе. Молоко есть.

— Наверное, кофе будет лучше, я не спал всю ночь, — Неро даже не думает отходить, он перекидывает полотенце на Данте и аккуратно взлохмачивает его длинные волосы.

— Что же ты такое интересное делал?

— Пытался узнать, как можно восстановить стертый номер, — честно признается Неро, случайно соскальзывая на обнаженную кожу шеи и испуганно вздрагивая.

— Тебя это так беспокоило? — по сравнению с его холодными пальцами, Данте просто обжигает.

— Я не хотел… — Неро осекается, потому что в глазах Данте, снова бесконечно серых от неба за окнами, плещется ласковая насмешка. Почему-то на это не хочется обижаться. Наоборот, самому становится легко и смешно. — Я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, как веду себя по отношению к Кирие. И по отношению к тебе.

— А что такого плохого было в твоем отношении ко мне? Если на то пошло, это мне стоит чувствовать себя виноватым. Я еще в баре понял, что ты состоишь в «неторопливых» отношениях с девушкой. И мы с сестрой поспорили, что я смогу тебя соблазнить образом какого-нибудь другого человека. Не этой девушки, — признается Данте, почти виновато улыбаясь до ушей и удерживая ошарашенного такой информацией Неро за талию. — Между прочим, пришлось расстаться с коллекционной бутылкой виски. На трезвую голову я бы не проиграл.

— Погоди-ка, — Неро злится больше для галочки. В конце концов, за их первую встречу Данте уже получил по носу, и совершенно излишне добивать его еще и нравоучениями, — вот теперь тебе точно ничего не светит!

Данте поднимает руки, от которых под задранной рубашкой остаются фантомные горячие слепки, тихо посмеивается и всем своим видом показывает, что это временное перемирие.

— Лучше злись на меня, чем накручивай себя, — поясняет он, отвлекаясь на засыпание чая в стеклянный заварочный чайник, а молотого кофе в небольшую автоматическую кофеварку, забрызганную кофейными каплями. — Я говорил, что ты потрясающе пахнешь, когда рассержен?

— Да, я еще чуть не прострелил тебе челюсть тогда, — хмыкает Неро, отворачиваясь к окну.  
Единственное, что потрясающе пахнет на этой кухне, — распаренные чайные листья.

— Сейчас ты не злишься, — Данте попадает в яблочко, и Неро радуется, что они не смотрят друг на друга. Как он это считывает, черт побери? И почему Неро от такой болезненной открытости не чувствует себя уязвимым? Доверяет Данте? 

Так глупо.

— Фактически, ты выиграл спор. Разве нет? Проси обратно свой коллекционный виски, зачем тратить на меня свое время? — Неро достает из кармана куртки чудом не промокший телефон. На нем мерцают два непринятых вызова от Кредо. Из важного. Нужно будет перезвонить и покончить с этой затянувшейся историей.

— Ты меня заинтересовал уже как охотник на демонов, готовый сунуться к ним без оружия. А не как надравшийся в баре парень с недотрахом, — спокойно объясняет Данте, разливая чай и кофе, безошибочно, будто рефлекторно, накладывая Неро две ложки сахара.

— В мире полно полудурков, много что сующих суккубам, — Неро держится за телефон, как за спасательный круг, но не может понять, что для него важнее: что скажет ему Кредо, или как отреагирует на очередную грубость сам Данте.

— Можешь считать, что я выбрал самого осведомленного.

Неро хмыкает и, не оглядываясь на непоколебимого Данте, вальяжно упирающегося копчиком в столешницу и методично перемешивающего чай, поднимается на второй этаж в ванную. 

Это был спор. Этот самоуверенный придурок так спокойно признается, будто думает, что ненавидеть его Неро будет проще, чем ненавидеть себя. Но клокочущая внутри горечь не позволяет ощущать ничего, кроме пустоты, заполненной шипящей, кислотно-соленой водой. Еще немного, и прорвет. Лишь бы не при Данте. Истерика в обмен на честность, на попытку отвлечь от самобичевания, на не потерявшее актуальность «ты мне нравишься» — неравноценный обмен.

Телефон в руке снова начинает мягко вибрировать, и Неро, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем, принимает вызов, усаживаясь прямиком на кафельный пол и откидывая голову на бортик ванны.

— Неро, — на том конце раздается усталый голос Кредо, но так похожий на такой же — Вергилия, что Неро вздрагивает и перепроверяет номер звонящего.

— Что? Кирие рассказала тебе? — Неро тоже бесконечно устает все это чувствовать. И если Кирие до сих пор не рассказала Кредо об их расставании, Неро сам это сделает. Чтобы покончить с этим сейчас, сидя в ванной комнате едва знакомого инкуба и отчаянно пытаясь не разрыдаться.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Кредо, и Неро облегченно выдыхает. Не придется самому подбирать слова. Милая Кирие снова снимает с него эту непосильную задачу. — Мне хотелось бы услышать твою версию.

— Чем тебе не понравилась ее?

— Не груби, а отвечай на вопрос, — строгий приказной тон. Ничего нового. Даже не больно.

— Не приказывай мне, — устало просит Неро. За стенкой слышится стук двери и копошение. Приходится говорить тише, но сказать откровенно нечего. Кредо тоже молчит, поражаясь очередной бесцеремонности со стороны несостоявшегося родственника или действительно ожидая, что Неро хотя бы попытается объясниться. 

Для Кредо отношения этих двоих были идеальными, а из сбивчивой исповеди Кирие он так ничего и не понял. Неро, грубый и честный в одинаковой степени, мог бы и сказать хоть что-то дельное… а вместо этого только молчит и огрызается.

— Я в тебе разочарован, — заключает Кредо, разрезая затянувшееся молчание и сердце Неро одним предложением.

Он в который раз сбрасывает вызов и пустым, невидящим взглядом буравит высокий потолок. Когда-то Неро всерьез задумывался, станет ли ему легче, если люди, все это время просто смиряющиеся с его существованием, честно скажут, как к нему относятся. Зато теперь четко осознает — не станет. Самое смешное, что он действительно изо всех сил старался добиться расположения Кредо. И не только из-за того, что мог потерять Кирие. Скорее, потому что его одобрения можно было добиться, не извращая собственный характер и делая то, к чему у Неро лежала душа. 

Но у него не получилось. Почему-то, не получилось.

Неро отскребает себя с пола и вываливается в коридор, подпирая плечом панельную деревянную стену. В соседней комнате на полу сидит Данте, копающийся в шкафу. Он почти сразу замечает Неро, замершего в дверном проеме, но не оборачивается. Вместо этого кивает на сменную одежду, небрежно скинутую на край кровати.

— Переоденешься? Размер должен подойти, — ворот его футболки оголяет выступающие из-под серебристых волос позвонки и расходящиеся от них крепкие шейные мышцы.

В висках Неро будто бы стучит похолодевшая на десятки градусов кровь. 

Данте ведь согреет его, если он попросит? Он поможет отключить бесконечный поток мыслей в гудящей голове, поможет забыться? Для этого же люди приходят за утешением к суккубам. Чтобы все было обоюдно и просто? Чтобы забыть все на утро?

— Данте, — Неро не узнает свой тихий, пережатый голос. Сама мысль буквально воспользоваться Данте заставляет его чувствовать себя просто отвратительно, но так хочется уткнуться в него, чтобы получить хоть что-то в ответ. Демон, уже поднявшийся на ноги, поворачивает голову на звук и удивленно отходит на шаг назад, когда в него влетает холодное дрожащее тело.

Неро вжимает его в хлипкую дверцу шкафа и отчаянно целует, пользуясь не такой большой разницей в росте, прижимаясь бедрами и с силой дергая на себя плотную ткань футболки. Данте кладет руки ему на лопатки и чувствительно нажимает, но на поцелуй не отвечает.

Не отвечает. Вот черт.

— Пожалуйста, Данте, — заполошно шепчет Неро, лишь на секунду отрываясь от раскаленных губ, будто от этого зависит его жизнь, будто без этого он не сможет дышать. Действительно не сможет. Легкие сжимает в стальных тисках, и в уголках глаз собирается жгучая влага. 

Не расплакаться при Данте, не расплакаться при Данте. Даже если придется задерживать дыхание и глотать горькие слезы. Неро никогда ни перед кем не плакал.

— Тише, — Данте отстраняет его почти бережно, будто маленького ребенка. — Сначала посмотри на меня, — Неро качает головой и закрывает покрасневшие глаза. Оказываться по итогу таким уязвимым — почти невыносимо. Увидеть в зеркальных — таких же, как у него — глазах тревогу, значит подписать себе смертный приговор. Но Данте упертый. Он настойчиво гладит подушечками пальцев очерченные скулы, пока Неро сильнее жмурится и хрипло выдыхает, жадно подставляясь под такую необходимую нежность.

Такой напряженный, как снятый с предохранителя револьвер. С каменными мышцами, дрожащими губами и влажными ресницами. Горький на вкус, как самый крепкий биттер, — много не выпьешь, застрянет в горле. Но пьянит почему-то так же, как десертный ликер, которым сбрызнули любимое лакомство. Только в этот раз нельзя поддаваться. Мальчишка бросается вперед от отчаянья, а отчаянье — не то, что Данте хочет слизывать с выступающих ключиц, вжимая его в кровать.

Поэтому он гладит Неро по пояснице — успокаивающе, вкрадчиво, даже не задирая злосчастную рубашку. Прижимается губами к виску и ловит ускоренный пульс. Одно слово, рокочущим тоном проскальзывающее по линии роста волос, и Неро действительно отключится, доверившись горячим рукам. Ему, доведенному до точки кипения, разбитому и отчаявшемуся, просто необходимо отсечь непрерывный поток мыслей. 

Но не таким способом, черт побери, не таким.

Данте с силой прижимает его к себе, обеими руками сдавливая подрагивающие плечи, а потом опускается на кровать, усаживая мальчишку к себе на колени. Тот неуверенно обнимает его в ответ, утыкаясь холодным носом в оголенную шею, и вдыхает запах дождя.   
Ему не хватает одной капли, чтобы хрупкую конструкцию внутренней дамбы прорвало.

— Прости, — шепчет Неро, неосознанно сминая подставленные плечи, стараясь удержаться на краю, — прости, я сейчас уйду, я не хотел…

— Ты просто невероятно упрямый, знаешь это? — почти неслышно шелестит Данте, щекоча губами кожу за ухом. — Но мне нравится.

Неро ежится от пробежавших по позвоночнику мурашек. Но больше — от мягкого голоса, расслабляющего натянутую внутри струну, от теплого тела, не выпускающего из своих объятий, от широких ладоней, нашаривших на пояснице чувствительную ложбинку и раз-за разом проверяющих ее на прочность. И он отпускает себя. Тихо всхлипывает на вдохе и вздрагивает всем телом, чувствуя, как по щекам стекают на футболку первые горячие слезы. Данте кладет ладонь ему на шею и еще теснее прижимает к себе, поглаживая мягкую кожу на холке. Не отпуская, не позволяя отстраниться или соскользнуть на пол в приступе бессилия.

Неро плачет горячо и почти беззвучно, только мнет неподконтрольными пальцами шелковые волосы Данте и срывается на мышечный тремор, расходящийся от судорожно сокращающейся гортани до сжимающих чужие бедра коленей. Он думает обо всем сразу, но больше не прокручивает каждую мысль в голове бесконечным калейдоскопом. Будто бы Данте своими губами, прижатыми к стучащему на виске пульсу, кропотливо отсекает все, что обнажает выплескивающаяся наружу вода. А потом выжигает весь мусор, оставляя теплую золу, не способную навредить мальчишке.

Неро в последний раз хрипит и откашливается совершенно сухим горлом. Смущение не успевает окрасить побледневшие щеки. На кухне его, вроде бы, до сих пор ждет сладкий кофе? Он уже хочет опустить ноги на пол, чтобы — стыдливо сбежать — отодвинуться и посмотреть на Данте, но глаза с еще не высохшей солью закрываются сами собой. У него не остается сил даже на то, чтобы разомкнуть губы и сказать спасибо. Хоть что-нибудь сказать. Усталость мягко опускается на плечи вместе с тяжелыми руками.

Данте откидывается на кровать, утягивая за собой почти провалившегося в беспамятство мальчишку. Если постараться, можно отползти чуть выше и даже улечься в позе, от которой не будет ныть спина. Но прямо сейчас шевелиться не хочется. Не хочется нарушать только-только успокоившееся дыхание заснувшего в его объятьях Неро.


	5. Chapter 5

Вечерние сумерки и прохладный воздух, проникающий сквозь приоткрытое окно, опускаются Неро на лоб, будто холодные ладони. Тяжелые и нежные. Поэтому проснуться окончательно не получается. Он ерзает и путается ногами в простыне, а кровать кажется ему огромной, буквально бесконечной. Неро так давно не спал на кровати, уже год перебиваясь диванами и матрасами, на которых можно было лежать только в позе солдатика. Не было у него и больших пушистых одеял, которые можно было бы обнимать ногами и руками, и чтобы еще оставалось, чем укрыться. И бесконечных подушек, пахнущих чужим гелем для душа. Неро вдыхает этот древесный запах — от подушек и от стучащих в окно веток, щедро облитых дождем — и каждый раз по новой проваливается в сон, едва открыв глаза.

Окончательно он просыпается уже глубокой ночью. Сладко потягивается, разваливаясь в полный рост, разминает каждую расслабленную мышцу, почти мурлыча от удовольствия. Голова отзывается блаженной пустотой, стайки мыслей не слетаются по первому зову, цепляясь за болезненные ассоциации, не наслаиваются поверх замечательного самочувствия и не портят начавшийся затемно день. Неро вспоминает, где он находится, только наткнувшись привыкшим к темноте взглядом на высокий деревянный полог кровати, обитый мягкими диванными подушками. С явно не случайно прикрученной железной перекладиной по центру — размером не больше дверной ручки. Он проводит пальцами по холодному металлу — по высоте идеально, чтобы не удариться головой ненароком — и мгновенно заливается краской. Кажется, он все-таки находит в доме Данте комнату пыток. И просто потрясающе в ней высыпается.

Действительно без задних мыслей. Но теперь-то они закономерно появляются. Все разом. Фантазии о наручниках, о нависающем Данте, играючи повалившем его на кровать и вкрадчиво заверяющем, что Неро _понравится выгибаться под ним_. Понравится отключаться под его горячими руками, сантиметр за сантиметром оглаживающими чувствительную кожу от поясницы до бедер. Неро пытается сделать вдох, выровнять дыхание, унять поселившееся в животе томление, но проигрывает всухую. Ему теперь ничего не стоит представлять себя — полностью беспомощного — вытянувшимся в напряженную струну под инкубом.

Он уже доверил Данте больше, чем должен был. Больше, чем мог доверить даже самым близким. И после этого не стало хуже — Данте крепко прижал его к себе и смахнул все тревоги, будто пыль со стола. Без откровений и ненужных слов. Просто оказавшись в нужное время так непозволительно близко к Неро, державшемуся на самом краю. И Неро не может не проникнуться к нему той симпатией, которую Данте и выбивает с самого начала их странного знакомства. Такой честный и прямолинейный. Только у него одной и той же самоуверенной ухмылкой получается и устаканить, и разжечь вспыльчивый нрав мальчишки. Абсолютно безболезненно для них обоих. Чтобы никто не ушел из перебранки обиженным или оскорбленным. Он впервые чувствует себя так легко в общении с человеком — взрослым демоном. Хотя человеком Данте считать проще.

Неро нерешительно мнется, прежде чем выходит из темной спальни в освещенную одним экраном телевизора гостиную. В неоновом свечении вырисовывается силуэт Данте, вальяжно раскинувшегося на диване. Спящего? Неро чувствует укол совести за то, что согнал Данте с его собственной кровати. Но мужчина поводит плечами и оборачивается на замершего на ступеньках лестницы мальчишку, одобрительно ухмыляясь.

— Выспался? — от его теплой улыбки тот только больше смущается.

— Прости, я занял всю кровать.

— Что? — Данте поднимается с дивана и отвечает уже из кухни, зажигая настенную лампу. Неро жмурится от яркого света, но все равно идет за ним. — Нет, ты не занял всю кровать, ты просто не отпускал меня все время, пока мы спали. Часа два назад я проснулся и понял, что не могу пользоваться конечностями. Поэтому спешно сбежал на диван. Но это было очень мило, так что я не против, — он с нежной насмешкой наблюдает, как Неро, все еще сонный и сбитый с толку, заливается краской и ворчит, пряча глаза. — Все еще хочешь кофе?

Горячий напиток растекается по горлу, пробуждая разум, но разморенное слишком долгим сном тело так сразу двигаться не собирается. Неро пытается спокойно усидеть на диване, но голову клонит набок, и, в конце концов, он договаривается с собой и прикладывается на валик, подогнув ноги под себя, чтобы осталось место для Данте, до сих пор что-то химичащего на кухне. Он возвращается минут через пять, глухо хмыкает, окинув оценивающим взглядом разомлевшего Неро, и ставит ему на бедро тарелку с бутербродами.

— Нормальной еды нет, а ближайший магазин ночью закрыт, — следом за тарелкой он кладет свою руку, мягко тормоша снова прикрывшего глаза мальчишку.

Неро почти подскакивает от пробежавших по ноге мурашек, чуть не опрокинув тарелку на пол, только поэтому не смущается из-за слишком явной заботы о своей персоне. Какая ему разница, чем его покормят и покормят ли вообще, если он только и может, что надеяться, что Данте не выгонит его к себе домой посреди ночи? Но Данте подбирается к нему грамотно, со знанием дела, не позволяя даже думать, что ему здесь не рады. Поэтому Неро злится на обнаглевшего демона, на предсказуемую реакцию собственного готового ко всему тела, но не проваливается в тяжелые размышления.

По телевизору крутят криминальные хроники. Неро даже втягивается. После того, как перестает закатывать глаза на двусмысленные комментарии Данте о программах «не для детей». Он воодушевленно обсуждает с ним орудия убийств серийных маньяков или внимательно слушает, как Данте вслух вспоминает какие-то дела десятилетней давности, не получившие особой огласки из-за причастности демонов. Слушать Данте оказывается намного занятнее, что не удивительно, наверное, если учитывать специфику их общей работы. Но даже без учета работы — его вкрадчивый шепот забирается под кожу зыбкой дрожью, словно он рассказывает страшилки, специально пытаясь напугать Неро. 

Получается только не на шутку заинтересовать. Настолько, что мальчишка перестает замечать, как упирается пятками в теплый бок Данте, нагло грея ноги. Больше не отстраняясь и не робея, боясь причинить дискомфорт.

Бутерброды быстро заканчиваются, и Данте лезет в холодильник за новыми. Переговариваться через всю комнату неудобно, поэтому Неро переползает за стол, чтобы помочь нарезать продукты. На спинке стула все еще висит его окончательно высохшая куртка, так некстати напоминающая Неро про телефон и оставшихся за дверьми этой квартиры людей с их мнениями и проблемами. Наверное, ему стоит хотя бы включить полностью разряженный аппарат, наверняка валяющийся где-то в спальне, и трезвой головой отреагировать на все пришедшие сообщения. Может, это снова испортит ему настроение, но рядом есть Данте, все еще готовый послушать чужие всхлипывания в футболку. Лучшего случая, чтобы объяснить ему причины своих истерик, точно не представится. Неро почему-то уверен — сейчас это дастся ему легко и просто.

— У тебя есть свободная зарядка? — как бы невзначай интересуется Неро, спешно заедая неуверенность куском сыра.

— Хочешь в телефоне спрятаться от моих историй про найденные в подвале расчлененные тела суккубов? — Данте встает совсем близко и складывает налепленные бутерброды на ту же тарелку. — В верхнем ящике прикроватного столика поищи, я туда кинул, вроде бы.

— Меня полностью устраивают твои расчлененные суккубы, Данте, — передразнивает его Неро, запрокидывая голову, чтобы встретиться глазами. — Надеюсь, я не найду одного из них в ящике или под кроватью.

— Нет, — Данте качает головой и замолкает, внимательно рассматривая черты лица мальчишки. А потом наклоняется ниже, замирая в дюйме от его губ, и вдыхает полной грудью. Неро даже не вздрагивает, только борется с желанием податься вперед. Теперь — совсем расслабленный и спокойный, пахнет сладко-сладко, но не приторно, будто свежие фрукты, нанизанные на коктейльную шпажку. — Если хочешь найти что-то провокационное, лучше ищи в нижнем ящике, — немного подумав, заключает Данте, выпрямляясь.

Дыхание Неро сбивается всего на долю секунды, но Данте подмечает и это. Потому что он слишком фиксируется на нем. Пьянящая сладость заполняет легкие доверху — почти невыносимо сдержаться и не попробовать. Но если сделать что-то без согласия мальчишки, снова вернется та горечь, надолго оседающая на языке. Данте не хочет, чтобы она возвращалась. Куда приятнее пить горький алкоголь, а потом слизывать с губ Неро его желание, чистое и выдержанное, не смешанное ни с чем. И уж точно не с солеными слезами. Неро ведь самому неприятно глотать обиду каждый раз, и, пусть Данте и не знает, что именно произошло с этим неугомонным мальчишкой, ему не хочется быть следующей причиной его слез. Ему не хочется, чтобы эти причины вообще были. 

Неро медленно поднимается по лестнице, украдкой оборачиваясь на следящего за ним Данте. В открытую любующегося, как у этого несносного мальчишки полыхают уши. 

Почему его до сих пор никто не съел, а? Подумаешь, чуть что — вытаскивает револьвер. Неужели голодные суккубы поумнели и трясутся за свою жизнь? Или просто не нашлось любителей сладкого с острым?

В любом случае, Данте ничего не сделает с ним без явного согласия. Но никто не мешает это согласие получить. Неро совсем не ведет себя так, будто категорически против. Сейчас, конечно, залезет в нижний ящик и начнет. Но еще одна возможность смутить мальчишку того определенно стоит. Лучше вскрывать все карты «до» — «ты мне нравишься», «это был спор» и «я пристегну тебя к кровати, если ты осмелишься на это согласиться». Можно еще намекнуть, что Данте потом его так просто не отпустит, а то Неро снова начнет себя накручивать... Но для этого никак не выпадает нужный момент. 

Стоит отсчитать до ста, и пойти следом.

Неро закрывает за собой дверь спальни и приваливается к ней спиной, вслушиваясь в громыхание сердца. Этот самоуверенный гад без особых усилий подрабатывает его личным дефибриллятором. А еще — сейчас что-то произойдет. Уже происходит. Что-то, от чего Неро потом долго будет краснеть. Что-то, чему он не может — и не хочет — противиться.

Удивительно, но думать о выяснениях отношений с родными и близкими в таком раскладе не получается совсем. Неро довольно быстро находит зарядное устройство, наспех закинутое поверх старых журналов, подключает мобильник и откладывает его на тумбочку, даже не взглянув на вспыхнувший экран. А потом усаживается на пол, опираясь плечом на кровать, и выдвигает нижний ящик, не дав себе возможности передумать.

Ящик предупредительно бряцает, автоматически выезжая наполовину, и Неро задерживает дыхание. Хотя бы не портал в ад, а все остальное — ему не хочется в этом признаваться — вполне может заинтриговать, а не напугать. Как и страшные истории от Данте. 

Сначала на глаза попадаются два вида смазок в ярких флаконах и пачка презервативов. Только потом — наручи, не наручники даже, черт побери, из плотной кожи. С широкими ремешками, аккуратными заклепками и мягкой тканевой подкладкой. И двумя тонкими крепкими цепями между ними. Чтобы равномерно распределить нагрузку? У Неро в животе снова предательски тянет. Вряд ли _его_ усилия выдержала бы всего одна жалкая цепочка, а бутафорские наручники, продающиеся в специализированных магазинах, делают совсем хлипкими, рассчитанными больше на антураж и остроту в отношениях, чем на настоящее сопротивление. 

Неро всегда думал, что так и должно быть, но эта вещица определенно предполагает серьезные намерения и абсолютное доверие между двумя людьми. Он как раз недавно серьезно размышлял о доверии. Вернее, возбуждался, раздумывая, насколько сильно он доверяет недавно встреченному инкубу. Это было бы забавно, если бы у Неро исправно работал отвечающий за инстинкт самосохранения отдел мозга. А он предательски отключается.

Он так давно никому не _доверялся_.

Ремешки приятно оглаживают тонкую кожу на запястье. У Неро где-то были похожие кожаные браслеты, но намного уже и не предназначенные для _фиксации_. Наверное, теперь он будет яростно краснеть, натыкаясь на них в шкафу. Будто в трансе, он затягивает застежки на правой руке. Не слишком туго. Просто чтобы проверить, как сильно подводит дыхание от ощущения зажатого, сдавленного и обездвиженного запястья. А потом представляет, как Данте заходит в комнату и помогает ему застегнуть ремни и на второй руке _тоже_... И действительно забывает, как дышать. Особенно подстегивает мысль, что именно _это_ Данте, почему-то еще не поднявшийся наверх, и сделает, когда увидит, как мальчишка без малейшего страха примеряется к чему-то, что сделает его абсолютно беспомощным.

Наруч нагревается от тепла тела и почти не ощущается на коже, повторяя изгибы запястья. Только слегка болтается. Наверное, стоит застегнуть его плотнее. Или не испытывать судьбу и снять, пока Данте не поймал его — в этой идее есть что-то завораживающее, буквально прибивающее к полу — на горячем. Неро не может решиться, поэтому так и остается сидеть, прислушиваясь к разгорающемуся внизу живота возбуждению. 

В ящике обнаруживается что-то еще, задвинутое в самый дальний угол. Будто иначе оно мозолит глаза хозяину квартиры.

Неро уже хочет засунуть подальше свое любопытство, но вместо этого тянет на себя черный шелковый мешочек, в котором явно прощупывается что-то бесформенное с плотной рукоятью. Именно в этот момент ручка двери мягко клацает и впускает в комнату ее хозяина. На то, чтобы не вскочить и не начать оправдываться — какого черта? Он же сам сказал посмотреть! — у Неро уходят все внутренние резервы. Но лицо полыхает катастрофически. Не только лицо. От предвкушения сводит бедра. 

Эта затея не закончится хорошо. Совершенно точно не закончится.

— Я и забыл, что захватил ее при переезде, — присвистывает Данте, и его взгляд становится совсем темным и тяжелым, останавливаясь на закованном в кожу запястье. А Неро быстро осваивается.

— Что это?

— Плетка, — спокойно отзывается мужчина, вальяжно приваливаясь к дверному косяку, будто они обсуждают погоду. — Если соблюдать терминологию — флоггер. Сестра подарила. На практике я его никогда не использовал.

Объяснения не удовлетворяют любопытство — только разжигает, — и Неро развязывает футляр, вытряхивая из него еще один кожаный девайс. Дрожащими руками, потому что со стороны двери слышится тяжелый вздох, от которого по спине проходят мурашки. Игнорируя и их, и стучащую в висках кровь, Неро нерешительно обхватывает жесткую рукоять и вздрагивает, когда следом за ней из мешочка выскальзывают длинные кожаные ленты. Мягкие и приятные на ощупь. 

Неро представляет, какой разительный контраст будет, если не медленно пропустить их сквозь пальцы, а размашисто захлестнуть, например, разогретые мышцы. Слишком явственно представляет — между сведенных бедер горячо-горячо, — глубокое дыхание Данте стекает щекотной дрожью по линии позвоночника.

— Хочешь попробовать, — он даже не спрашивает — утверждает. И его будоражаще хриплый голос проникает под кожу, впрыскивая в вены чистое пламя. Неро не оборачивается, упрямо цепляясь пустым взглядом за путающиеся в пальцах кожаные хвосты. 

Кого он пытается обмануть?

— Кажется, ты лучше меня знаешь ответ, — Неро поднимается на ноги, все еще не поднимая глаз, и прокручивает рукоятку плети, чтобы передать ее Данте. Тот делает шаг вперед и аккуратно оглаживает _свободное_ запястье — на втором болтаются, черт побери, наручи, — обхватывает за талию и прижимается губами к виску. Горячее к горячему. Неро плавится.

— И все же, — шепот Данте действует хуже морока и помешательства, — я люблю однозначное согласие.

— Да, хочу, — Неро кивает, прикусывая язык, чтобы протрезветь хотя бы на…

Данте поддевает его за подбородок и целует, сразу же проскальзывая языком между покорно разжимающихся зубов, обрывая сиплый вдох. Все еще не убирая руки с поясницы, подталкивает его к кровати, будто специально — точно специально — путаясь в ногах и лишний раз вжимаясь во внутреннюю сторону бедер. Так близко — Неро разочаровано стонет и кусается в поцелуе, пока не натыкается голенью на край постели и не теряет точку опоры, заваливаясь на мягкий матрас. 

Ухмыляющийся Данте забирается следом, ласково цепляясь пальцами под коленями, заставляя сильнее развести ноги. Неро рефлекторно подчиняется, пытаясь избежать щекотки, и прячет полыхающие скулы в сгибе локтя. Нужно выровнять дыхание, всего лишь выровнять дыхание, чтобы вернуть уверенность и не дать Данте понять, как ему на самом деле страшно.

Есть ли в этом смысл, если он — инкуб, который и без того видит Неро насквозь? Наверное, нет. Но проще от этого не становится, потому что Неро кажется — он не просто отдает на растерзание изголодавшееся по прикосновениям тело, а разрешает подлезть шероховатым языком намного глубже. Сам разрешает. Приподнимается на руках — снова сталкиваясь в поцелуе и забываясь на томительные секунды от теплых губ, спускающихся по скуле на шею и прихватывающих чувствительную кожу, — чтобы помочь Данте снять с себя рубашку.

Наруч застревает в рукаве, и аккуратный шов трещит, когда Неро несдержанно дергает ткань, самостоятельно откидывая ее в сторону. Данте одобрительно усмехается и выпрямляется, стягивая футболку и обнажая торс, очерченный рельефными мышцами. Неро протягивает руку и слегка сжимает пальцами его плечо, шокировано выдыхая. Он и раньше заглядывался на мужчин /особенно на тренировках в бюро — все охотники были неплохо сложены/, но никогда не представлял, что будет лежать вот так — покорный чужой силе.

Данте нависает над ним во всем своем демоническом великолепии, с явными смешинками в потемневших глазах, но предельно серьезный. Завораживающе серьезный.

— Когда будешь готов, — он не уточняет, к чему, — просто подними руки над головой.

— Как будто я сдаюсь? — Неро отшучивается, когда Данте тянется, чтобы снова его поцеловать, и откидывается на кровать, вынуждая его прижаться еще ближе. Данте поджимает губы и качает головой, издевательски медленно проводя ладонями от лопаток до выступающих из-под джинсов тазовых косточек. Потом подлезает пальцами за жесткую кромку и приподнимает парня под ягодицы, чтобы одним резким движением придвинуть к себе и зажать ноющий от возбуждения член между их телами.

— Без «как будто», — выдыхает Данте, размеренно покачивая бедрами, внимательно наблюдая, как Неро кусает губы и сжимает покрывало, стараясь не потерять остатки самоконтроля. — Подними руки, — твердо чеканит он, массируя напряженные мышцы, — когда будешь готов мне сдаться.

Неро стонет. Жалобно и хрипло, пытаясь свести колени, чтобы избавиться от растекающегося в паху томления. 

И только потом закрывает глаза. Он бы снова спрятался в сгибе локтя, но боится даже пошевелить руками, потому что это послужит призывом к действию. Какой-то идиотский пунктик в голове не позволяет ему сдаться так просто, даже когда отчаянно хочется, даже с учетом того, что он уже без условных знаков и слов сдался добровольно.

Данте больше не наклоняется, только продолжает издевательски медленные движения, от которых джинсы давят почти болезненно, а в легких что-то сладко ломается. Он чувствительно оглаживает пресс, проникая большими пальцами под пояс джинсов, и надавливает, любуясь, как подрагивают натянутые сухожилия. Неро прогибается, толкаясь навстречу, и скрещивает ноги за спиной Данте, чтобы тот не надумал отстраняться. 

Тело реагирует слишком остро, жадно подставляясь под каждое легкое касание.

Неро задыхается. Ему хватит только таких дразнящих толчков, чтобы постыдно спустить в штаны. И Данте это, черт возьми, прекрасно понимает, впитывая в себя каждый тихий стон изнывающего от его ласк мальчишки.

В голове бьется последняя мысль — сними эти чертовы джинсы. _Пожалуйста, вот дьявол! Что ему сделать, чтобы Данте больше его не мучал?_

Неро закидывает руки за голову и зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть самодовольную ухмылку. И загнанно стонет, потому что Данте не спешит освобождать его от лишней одежды. Только в очередной раз прижимается теснее и проводит руками от плеч до покорно прижатых к подушкам ладоней.

— Вот так, — он тихо усмехается и подхватывает крепкую цепочку, аккуратно продевая второй кожаный наруч в железную петлю, а потом затягивает ремни на свободном запястье Неро, окончательно его обездвиживая. — Хороший мальчик, — Данте обхватывает его поверх оков и прижимает руки к спинке кровати. Исключительно ради того, чтобы нависнуть над ним, наслаждаясь мелькающей в затуманенных глазах тревогой.

Когда он отпускает запястья, Неро дергается всего один раз — на пробу. Цепь не просто не поддается, она не позволяет ему сдвинуться даже на десяток сантиметров, надежно фиксируя в одной точке вытянутые прямые руки, уже подрагивающие от напряжения.   
Неро подтягивается чуть выше, опираясь исключительно на наручи, чтобы хотя бы согнуть локти, и снова поднимает взгляд на крайне довольного открывающимся видом Данте. 

Кажется, они с успехом проходят точку невозврата. Черную, как плещущаяся в глазах инкуба Черная кровь. И от невозможности побега только слаще сводит внизу живота.

Данте кивает каким-то своим мыслям и успокаивающе целует его в переносицу, чтобы потом не сдержаться и снова прижаться к горячим губам. Неро подается вперед — как может, сжимая кулаки и удерживаясь только на сильных плечевых мышцах. Это кажется Данте забавным, и он мягко оглаживает напрягшиеся плечи вдоль сухожилий. Неро прогибается от пробежавшей по мышцам судороги и падает обратно на подушки, разрывая поцелуй и недовольно выдыхая в пустоту.

Хочется проверить терпение мальчишки на прочность. То есть, конечно, предельно ясно, что оно ни к черту. Как и у самого Данте. Но тому хватит только пьянящей сладости, сильнее бьющей в голову, когда Неро едва держится на самом краю... Говорят, суккубам выгоднее, если их добыча и вовсе не получает разрядки и удовлетворения.   
Ничего они не понимают. Данте вжимается ладонью в пах Неро, чтобы лишний раз подразнить выгибающегося мальчишку, прежде чем стянуть его джинсы и припасть губами к чувствительной коже, белеющей под резинкой трусов. Там даже слаще, потому что Неро задушено скулит, едва сдерживая голос, и призывно раздвигает ноги. Краснея и жмурясь, но больше не скрывая собственную похоть.

И как не дать ему то, что он так отчаянно просит? Данте ухмыляется и проводит языком по темному пятну смазки, сочащейся сквозь ткань с головки члена, а потом еще раз — но по обнаженной плоти. Неро вскидывает бедра и ошарашено вскрикивает, когда Данте поддается и сразу вбирает его член в рот, массирует языком щель на головке, обхватывает пальцами основание, а потом насаживается до горла, довольно урча от сладкой истомы, растекающейся по выступающим на стволе венам. И все это — издевательски медленно. Пока Неро, пригвожденный над коленями сильными руками, мечется по постели, теряя всякий самоконтроль. 

Данте отрывается от вылизывания его члена и дает возможность вспомнить, как дышать, а не беспомощно хватать ртом воздух.

— Почему ты… — Неро все еще дрожит и рефлекторно подается вперед.

— Остановился? — Данте тянется к тумбочке и подкидывает в руке смазку. Так, чтобы мальчишка точно увидел даже расфокусированном взглядом, чтобы точно смутился. — Знаешь, единственный плюс воздержания — потом все чувствуется намного острее. И проще игнорировать боль.

Ожидаемого эффекта он добивается, Неро прячет взгляд, поэтому не успевает засечь момент, когда скользкий палец без предупреждения проникает внутрь через мгновенно поджимающиеся мышцы и замирает. До чертиков страшно, но Данте не позволяет ему провалиться в собственную панику и снова слизывает стекающий по члену предэякулят, отвлекая от мягких и неторопливых движений.

Неро сипло стонет на каждом выдохе, но уже не стесняется своего голоса, а пытается сосредоточиться на ощущениях внутри, только больше распаляясь от нового и непривычного чувства покорности и открытости, дергая сжатыми кулаками, когда Данте ускоряет движения. Со вторым пальцем появляется обещанная тянущая боль, смешивающаяся с ослепительными вспышками удовольствия от сжимающейся вокруг члена глотки.

Истома пробегает электрическими импульсами, заставляя сильнее прогибаться в пояснице и подаваться навстречу языку и шероховатым ладоням. Он снова распрямляет руки, чтобы только продлить долгожданную муку. Правое запястье, влажное от испарины, съезжает в слабо затянутом наруче, но Неро не обращает на это никакого внимания. Только шевелит пальцами, получая непонятное удовлетворение от пережимающих кровоток оков. Данте и вовсе не отрывается от своего занятия. Ему безумно нравится напряженный мальчишка, отзывчиво реагирующий на каждое касание, сладко стонущий, послушно раскрывающийся и всем естеством умоляющий, чтобы он не останавливался. Чтобы позволил ему сорваться.

Данте позволяет. Вбирает член еще глубже и утробно урчит, окончательно пьянея от выплескивающейся сладости и сжимающихся на плечах бедрах. Неро отпускает себя с судорожным вскриком, задыхаясь от пронизывающего позвоночник электричества, и болезненно вздрагивает. 

Слишком давно никто не прикасался к нему, и теперь разморенное удовольствием тело так жарко и благодарно отзывается даже на самую легкую ласку. Данте отрывается, довольно облизываясь, и с нежной усмешкой рассматривает беспомощно раскинувшегося на его постели парня, еще не отошедшего от оргазма. Такого сильного и подтянутого, с красиво очерченной мускулатурой. А самое главное — полностью принадлежащего только ему сейчас. Буквально бери и терзай. 

Невозможно устоять.

Пальцы выскальзывают из расслабленного тела с провокационным хлюпаньем, от которого Неро смущенно вздыхает, но не пытается отстраниться. Ему все еще мало этого — и он знает, что Данте даст ему гораздо больше. Прямо сейчас. Даже просить не придется — у инкуба в глазах застывает уже даже не скрытый за черными зрачками голод. Он берет в руки отложенную плеть, о которой Неро успевает благополучно забыть — он собственное имя вспоминает со второго раза, после того как Данте щекотно проводит мягкими хвостами по грудной клетке, где упруго бьется измотанное сердце, и по рефлекторно сокращающемуся животу. После того, как он останавливается на разведенных бедрах, где совсем близко к паху частит рваный пульс.

— Сильно смутишься, если я переверну тебя на живот? — тихо спрашивает Данте, продолжая щекотать кожаными лентами подрагивающий от предвкушения пресс. Неро с замиранием сердца ждет, когда он решит поджечь кожу хлестким ударом, поэтому не сразу понимает смысл слов. Голос Данте действует на него гипнотически.

Данте не воспринимает молчание, как согласие, но сама мысль, что мальчишка совершенно не соображает, отключаясь под его ласками — даже без единой капли морока, — только сильнее подстегивает и без того дотлевающее терпение. Неро сдавленно хрипит, когда цепкие руки подхватывают его под коленями и аккуратно переворачивают задницей кверху, заставляя мазнуть еще слишком чувствительным членом по покрывалу и скрестить запястья еще ближе. Оставляя еще меньше пространства даже для неконтролируемых рывков. 

Он опирается на держащиеся на весу локти и с трудом выворачивает плечи, чтобы мышцы угрожающе не дребезжали и не затекали от натяжения. Данте проводит ребром ладони по изогнутому позвоночнику, останавливая руку на вздернутом вверх копчике, и мягко массирует выступающие косточки, снова вкрадчиво пробираясь вверх, наслаждаясь тем, как гибко и требовательно Неро льнет к его рукам.

Плеть неспешно оглаживает кожу вслед за пальцами, медленно рассыпаясь лентами по мышцам, усыпляя бдительность. Неро все еще пытается держаться за наручи, но сдается и опускается ключицами на подушки, неудобно выворачивая шею, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы дышать. Если он переживет эту ночь, заставит Данте перевесить эту проклятую железку. 

Или весь смысл кроется в том, чтобы прикованный человек отвлекался? От легко соскальзывающих на ребра ладоней, от шелестящих кожаных хвостов, спускающихся по пояснице вниз — на ягодицы, на бедра, останавливаясь за секунду до того, чтобы провести под коленом.

Не удивительно, что Неро действительно забывается и перестает обращать внимание на зажатые руки. Весь мир за распахнутым окном, разрывающим духоту спальни, перестает существовать. Неро чувствует на лопатках тяжелый взгляд Данте, чувствует, как он склоняется и сипло выдыхает, и кожа покрывается теплой испариной, а следом — горячими мурашками. Остается только прогибаться, подставляя всего себя, и ждать, когда он решит пустить в ход плетку, пока что нежно проходящую еще и по немеющим локтям. 

Неро надеется, _еще больше_ задыхаясь от этой мысли, — Данте хотя бы нравится то, что он видит. Потому что Неро предлагает всего себя — какой есть, — и боится до ноющей горячей боли в прижатом к кровати подреберье, что будет отвергнут человеком /демоном/, которому эту боль принес.

Данте оставляет последний смазанный поцелуй под лопаткой и выпрямляется. По влажной спине проходит холодок, переходящий в легкую дрожь от предвкушения. Неро утыкается лбом в подушку и отрывисто выдыхает. Хвосты плетки щекотно отрываются от бедра и с едва слышимым шелестом расчерчивают белоснежные ягодицы. От легкой боли, даже не проникающей под кожу, Неро только вздрагивает и неосознанно подается назад, побуждая действовать увереннее. Что угодно, лишь бы поджечь вновь скатывающуюся в тугой комок горечь, застревающую поперек горла и мешающую дышать. 

Наверное, это чертовски паршиво — использовать Данте, чтобы забыться. Но так приятно. Чувствовать его спиной, чувствовать придерживающую за бедро ладонь, почти невесомые касания губ, спадающие на кожу пряди волос и теплое дыхание.

Неро неловко прикусывает губу, чтобы не прошептать его имя ненароком, поэтому ему не хватает дыхания, когда на следующем — быстром, потому бесшумном — замахе Данте вплавляет кожаные ленты чуть ниже предыдущего удара. 

Больно, остро, оглушающе. 

К месту соприкосновения мгновенно приливает кровь. Неро сильнее впивается в губу, порывисто втягивая воздух носом, и почти чувствует, как она, кипящая от возбуждения, с шипением пузырится на коже. Но Данте проводит прохладными костяшками пальцев по покрасневшим полосам, и иллюзия повреждений рассыпается под утешающей лаской. Плоть остается цельной, неизрезанной, только становится в разы чувствительнее, а дразнящие легкие касания только раззадоривают нервные окончания.

От приятных поглаживаний Неро облегченно выдыхает, расслабляясь. И в награду получает следующим замахом еще ниже. И еще. Так, чтобы языки пламени, заставляющие всхлипывать и вытягиваться в струну, медленно спускались по разведенным бедрам. А потом обратно, не позволяя остыть от предыдущих ударов, не позволяя думать ни о чем другом, кроме сокращающихся от нехватки кислорода легких и полыхающих ягодицах. Заставляя концентрироваться на этой боли, готовиться к ней, вдыхать после каждого обжигающего росчерка, как бы не жгло в груди. Чтобы успеть расслабиться и поймать удар мягкими мышцами, потому что тогда боль растекается по позвоночнику сладкой истомой. Скапливается на пояснице и медленно сползает по бокам, как щекотные капли пота, нависая внизу живота тягучим горячим возбуждением.

Данте бьет в одном ритме, с долгими передышками между ударами, во время которых Неро, убаюканный предсказуемостью действий и собирающимся между ног жаром, успевает прочувствовать накатывающую волнами боль, хрипло вытолкнуть замирающий в горле воздух, судорожно дернуться и совершенно расслабиться. Он возбуждается от боли, вот черт, — и от осознания этого факта почти скулит, пытаясь свести бедра. 

Данте не позволяет, останавливается и придерживает под коленом, где не касался плетью, и снова склоняется ниже, чтобы успокаивающе запятнать поцелуями открытую шею и трогательно выступающие позвонки. Медленно. Размеренно. Перекатывая на языке присущий только этому мальчишке вкус. А потом прижимается к холке, жарко и как-то обреченно вздыхает и — Неро почти отключается от пронзительной истомы — запускает острые клыки в мягкую кожу чуть ниже линии роста волос. 

И снова довольно урчит, пока Неро пытается собрать себя из разрозненных кусков, разметанных по рассудку единственным оставшимся желанием — подчиниться.

— Не дергайся, хорошо? — Данте разжимает челюсть и тщательно зализывает оставленный след. Даже не пронзивший, не прокусивший кожу. Хотя, если бы Неро не замер в этот момент, в который раз за ночь забыв, как дышать, демонические клыки случайно могли бы войти намного глубже. Но и такая метка останется надолго. Может, тогда всякие сомнительные личности перестанут покушаться на _его мальчишку_. — У меня, кстати, нет хвоста, — как бы невзначай замечает инкуб, позволяя Неро привести мысли в порядок, прежде чем продолжить. Данте — тогда, в баре — отчетливо почувствовал его заинтересованность всякими демоническими атрибутами и теперь наслаждается покрасневшими ушами и скулами, которые Неро все еще пытается от него спрятать. — Зато есть раздвоенный язык, — Данте не может не добить его полыхающее смущение.

Неро всхлипывает, потому что в который раз оказывается пойман на горячем, потому что это горячее растекается от саднящего слепка на холке до вздернутого вверх копчика, до полыхающих и жгущихся ссадин на бедрах и ягодицах. Он покорно выдыхает и снова расслабляется, закрывая глаза. 

Интересно, Данте сильно злится, что он заглядывался на хвост другого демона? Думать об этом страшно, но необъяснимо приятно.

Он не успевает расплести эту идею до понятного финала. Следующий росчерк плети вплавляется в разгоряченные мысли — намного сильнее, чем раньше. Настолько, что вся предыдущая боль гаснет, как слетевшая в лужу сигарета. Неро тоже чувствует, что куда-то слетает. Собственный рваный несдержанный вскрик, перетекающий в хриплый стон, доносится сквозь поволоку тумана, опускающуюся на глаза. Невыносимо хочется, чтобы Данте вновь коснулся подожженной кожи, но он не расщедривается на новую ласку, только терпеливо ждет, пока Неро справится с перехваченным дыханием. 

А потом бьет снова, вкладывая в удар ровно столько же усилий. И внимательно вглядывается в изломанную линию лопаток — Неро пытается извернуться, чтобы взглянуть на него. Ему так катастрофически требуется сейчас посмотреть в глаза Данте, чтобы увидеть, что чувствует он сам, раскрашивая белоснежную кожу в ярко-красный. Здесь и сейчас это кажется ему невероятно важным. Потому что если то, чем они занимаются, не приносит Данте никакого удовольствия, не взирая на стоящий колом член самого Неро и его же ослепляющее возбуждение, из-за которого он уже не чувствует слабое покалывание в онемевшей правой руке... Все это не имеет никакого смысла.

Данте снова льнет к нему, обеими руками массируя натянутые и подрагивающие мышцы под вздернутыми вверх плечами.

— Что-то не так, — снова утверждает, а не спрашивает. Он нежно проходит ладонями по сцепленным рукам Неро и замирает, перехватив холодные пальцы, зажатые в наруче. — Дьявол, — Данте рычит тихо и сокрушенно. Надо было внимательно проверить, насколько безопасно мальчишка пристегнул себя. В конце концов, при таком раскладе он нес за Неро полную ответственность. Нельзя было позволять себе забываться, вдыхая пьянящий запах и упиваясь полным доверием с его стороны.

Ничего не понимающий мальчишка поднимает голову от мокрой от пота подушки и заваливается на бок, игнорируя жжение на бедрах, когда Данте бережно перехватывает его правую руку под локоть, приподнимает вверх, и только потом отстегивает ремешки. Привычное движение, но пальцы подрагивают, оглаживая покрасневшую кожу. Неро благодарно стонет и распрямляет плечи. 

До нервных окончаний только сейчас доходят мурашки из пережатого запястья, и он сразу же пытается пошевелить руками. На левой ноют абсолютно все мышцы от плеча до ладони, на правой ладонь не чувствуется вовсе. Испугаться Неро не успевает, Данте прижимается губами к частящему пульсу, согревая кожу своим дыханием, и мягко оглаживает само запястье, вплавляя прикосновения поверх мурашек — слегка больно, но на общем фоне кажется действительно несущественным — и разгоняя кровь по руке. 

Неро успевает поймать его взгляд — обеспокоенный, но такой же тяжелый от возбуждения.

Вывернуться, чтобы оставить смазанный поцелуй на скуле, шее, на чем угодно, черт возьми, Данте ему не позволяет. Пригвождает тяжелой рукой между лопаток, заставляя лечь прямо, чтобы меньше болели плечи, и успокаивающе гладит по выступающим позвонкам. Неро думает, что сейчас получит еще один укус в холку, после которого ему снова станет плевать абсолютно на все, но Данте почему-то медлит и только пятнает губами спину, не отпуская запястья. Из-за чего всем телом наваливается на оставленные им же полосы. 

И он, все еще не снявший свои штаны, первый раз за всю чертову ночь прижимается к Неро каменным членом, изо всех сил стараясь не тереться им между покорно разведенных ягодиц, и без того пылающих и саднящих. Неро дергается, но вовсе не от боли. Внутри все дрожит и сжимается от странного желания. Ничего похожего он никогда не чувствовал, поэтому не знает, как реагировать на сладкое томление, растекающееся по пояснице до копчика. И ниже. Неро сам толкается назад и замирает, потому что предупреждающее рычание Данте перетекает в тихий рокочущий стон, от которого в животе скручивается тугой узел.

— Тише, тише. Потерпи, — шепот Данте пробирается по пояснице второй волной дрожи, — сейчас я тебя приласкаю.

Неро пытается задушить в себе постыдный стон, рожденный только из-за этого обещания, но с треском проваливается, когда теплый язык, слизывающий капли пота с его плеч, раздваивается и удлиняется. И сразу же проскальзывает за ухом, мягко утыкаясь двумя заостренными кончиками в чувствительную ямочку чуть выше мочки, а потом оглаживает хрящик по всей кромке. Так тонко и мокро, что горячая дрожь простреливает в позвоночник, заставляя тереться невыносимо саднящими ягодицами о вставший член угрожающе рычащего и пытающегося удерживать его за талию Данте. 

Мальчишка точно доиграется.

Раздвоенный язык ведет по позвоночнику, разгоняя мурашки по ребрам, пересчитывая каждый позвонок. Неро не может контролировать свое тело, когда прогибается навстречу. Он точно знает, что Данте собирается делать, поэтому стонет и пытается отстраниться, когда он поглаживает пальцами ягодицы и лижет поджимающиеся мышцы, проникая внутрь самым кончиком — кончиками — без особых усилий.

— Не смей, — в паху Неро невыносимо сводит от собственного сорванного голоса.

И влажного горячего языка, проскальзывающего глубоко внутрь и раздвигающего упругие стенки. 

Данте крепко держит его под бедрами и нежно поглаживает, будто успокаивает, что совсем не вяжется с отрывистыми движениями _внутри него_. Язык скользко перекатывается, ласкает мышцы, разъединяется и растягивает их. Влажно и пошло хлюпает, когда Данте слегка высовывает его и снова толкается в судорожно поджимающееся нутро. Находит комок нервов, от касания к которому Неро в последний раз рвется из хватки, а потом обмякает, полностью отдавшись тягучей и острой истоме. 

Данте мучает его сладко и нежно, упиваясь тем, что даже без зафиксированных рук Неро только и может, что беспомощно хрипеть и подаваться навстречу, окончательно теряя связь с реальностью.

Неро хочется отплатить ему тем же. Сделать так же оглушительно приятно. До ярких пятен перед глазами, до сорванного голоса и дыхания. Хочется разделить это сладкое беспамятство с ним. Но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы вывернуться и попытаться одним взглядом донести разрывающие его тело чувства.

— Данте! — они просачиваются только задушенным вскриком, от которого демон крупно вздрагивает и мажет языком по копчику, отстраняясь, чтобы провести им по спине, слизывая вновь выступившую испарину. Неро чувствует, что краснеет, не понимая, почему Данте опять останавливается. Он не на это рассчитывал, когда позволил его имени сорваться с языка.

— Позови еще раз, — дребезжащий рокот вплавляется между лопаток, заставляя снова приподниматься на ноющих плечах, чтобы только поймать разбежавшиеся мурашки. — Неро, позови меня еще раз.

— Сними чертовы штаны, — Неро упрямо мотает головой и снова покачивает бедрами. Данте уже не пытается его удержать. Сам притискивается ближе и беспощадно елозит грубой натянутой тканью. И рычит. Так, что у Неро обрываются последние нити, связывающие воедино его разум с языком. — Я хочу тебя, — он вбирает в легкие воздух, проглатывая смущение, — Данте.

Сзади слышится обреченный вздох и шелест одежды. Когда Данте прижимается оголенными бедрами к стертой к чертям коже — ближе, казалось бы, некуда, — Неро вздрагивает всем телом и зажмуривается. Страх, стыд и маниакальное желание смешивается в венах в самый высокоградусный коктейль — он почти чувствует ту же сладость, что выпивает без остатка инкуб, впивающийся клыками ему в холку. 

По копчику внутрь стекает холодная смазка, которую Данте размазывает между ягодиц, размеренно покачиваясь и дразняще притираясь возбужденным членом.

А потом входит на всю длину — обжигающе больно, скользко и остро — и замирает на долгие томительные мгновения.  
Неро снова кричит его имя, прежде чем окончательно проваливается в горячую тьму от резких неумолимых толчков.

***

Душное марево рассеивается с большой неохотой, и Неро утыкается лбом в холодное покрывало, отодвинув к чертям пропитанную его же потом подушку, и сам пытается отползти с противно липнущей к телу простыни. Сползший с постели Данте, упирающийся спиной на съехавший матрас, почти минуту сыто и осоловело пялится на его слабые трепыхания, прежде чем поднимается и аккуратно помогает лечь чуть ближе к краю. А потом снова возвращается на пол, только оставляя широкую горячую ладонь на влажной пояснице, продолжая, как в бреду, поглаживать расслабленное тело.

— Прости, я сорвался, — Данте с трудом находит слова, чтобы разорвать заполненную сиплым дыханием тишину, — и за руку тоже. Надо было…

— Все в порядке, — обрывает его Неро, вздрагивая от собственного сорванного голоса. — Было, — он мнется и радуется, что просто физически не может покраснеть еще больше, — неплохо.

— Неплохо? — уточняет Данте, возвращая на лицо самоуверенную ухмылку, которую Неро без труда представляет себе, даже не поворачивая голову в его сторону.

— Неплохо, — повторяет он и опять замолкает. Тело приятно гудит и ноет, как после длительного, очень длительного, марафона. А в голове — блаженная пустота. Рука Данте на спине разгоняет остывающую кровь и догорающие отголоски пережитой ночи. 

Было охренительно хорошо. Так хорошо, что Неро готов _просить_ еще. Как только сможет хотя бы встать с кровати самостоятельно.

Данте тихо хмыкает себе под нос и утыкается в матрас, не в силах оторвать взгляда от разморенного и затраханного почти до обморока мальчишки. Ему впервые было так трудно остановиться. Это при том, что даже начинать он не планировал — хотел просто удовлетворить любопытство Неро, немного подразнив плетью и слизав с полыхающей кожи сладкую испарину, а вместо этого выпил его почти досуха, окончательно измотав. На клыках до сих пор остается фантомное ощущение от упругой кожи. 

И то, что Неро говорит, что все в порядке, ничего не значит. Просто храбрится, чтобы его не задеть. Этот мальчишка все, что угодно скажет и сделает, лишь бы никого не обременить и не потревожить. Глупо, наверное. Но больше всего злит, что никто не заметил этой губительной привычки и не объяснил этому несносному ребенку, что думать о своем комфорте тоже необходимо.

На тумбочке мягко вспыхивает мобильник Неро и какое-то время не желает потухать. Данте лениво тянет на себя провод и смотрит на экран. Кажется, ему выпадает прекрасная возможность дать хотя бы виртуальный подзатыльник одному из виновников того факта, что чуть раньше Неро почти лег к нему в постель в полном отчаянье.

— Кредо звонит, — констатирует Данте, пока только подбирая слова, которые собирается высыпать на охотника, чтобы выбить из него хотя бы подобие извинений для мальчишки. — Сегодня уже шесть непринятых, вчера было еще больше.

— Забей, — Неро недовольно ворчит и пытается повернуться на бок, чтобы посмотреть на явно что-то замышляющего демона. Тело шевелится с большой неохотой, — я не думаю, что сейчас смогу спокойно с ним поговорить.

Данте виновато пожимает плечами и принимает вызов, сразу переключая его на громкую связь. Неро задушено вздыхает и прячет голову под подушкой, беззвучно матерясь, выражая все, что он сейчас думает о неугомонном демоне. В трубке слышатся звуки, как будто кто-то роняет телефон или очень сильно толкает его, не ожидая, что на звонок ответят.

— Неро! — голос Кредо в трубке обрывается новым стуком, но почти сразу возвращается на линию. — Неро, с тобой все в порядке? Нико приехала и сказала, что ты так и не вернулся домой, и я не мог до тебя дозвониться! Я сказал вовсе не то, что…

— Привет, Кредо, — фыркает Данте, обрывая судорожный монолог охотника, — это Данте.

Снова воцаряется гробовая тишина, во время которой притихший Неро успевает наложить на Данте несколько весьма витиеватых проклятий, не переставая буравить его взглядом.

— Данте, — Неро не даже не догадывался, что голос Кредо может звучать так угрожающе, — если ты что-то сделал с Неро или как-то его обидел, я клянусь, я найду тебя в любом обличии и самолично вынесу мозги.

— Воу, — Данте на подобный выпад только еще шире усмехается и ласково проводит ладонью по бедру Неро, одним взглядом обещая ему, что все будет в порядке, — так мило это слышать от человека, из-за которого он вчера чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, не находишь?

— Я пытался дозвониться, чтобы извиниться. Если бы я знал, что он у тебя…

— О, ты бы залез в базу данных бюро, хоть это и незаконно по отношению к демонам, выяснил бы мой адрес и приехал сюда с самой большой винтовкой, которую нашел. Я прав? — перебивает его Данте, играючи бросаясь словами. 

Неро думает, что он в корне ошибается. Что Кредо никогда бы не нарушил закон ради него. В конце концов, они друг другу практически никто. Особенно после расставания с Кирие. Кредо ясно дал понять, что разочарован поведением Неро, возможно, всегда был разочарован, только терпел его, потому что Кирие была хоть немного, но счастлива, и…

— Да, ты прав. И я именно так и сделаю, если ты сейчас же не скажешь, что с ним сделал! — Кредо срывается на яростное рычание, даже не пытаясь себя сдерживать. И Неро чувствует, как заново собирающаяся в уголках глаз горечь мгновенно испаряется. Данте смотрит на него с нежной усмешкой и кидает телефон на подушку рядом с его головой.

— Что бы ты вчера ему не брякнул, я тебя умоляю, подбери _адекватные_ слова, чтобы объясниться. Я знаю, ты в этом не силен, но уж постарайся, иначе _я_ приеду к тебе с винтовкой, дорогой мой, — Данте поднимается с пола, мягко взлохмачивает онемевшего и сбитого с толку Неро и прижимается к его виску, ловя губами учащенный пульс. — Если будет плохо себя вести или говорить гадости, просто позови, — подмигивает он мальчишке, прежде чем направиться в сторону двери, оставляя этих двоих придурков выяснять отношения без его едких комментариев.

Неро отсчитывает до десяти, в который раз за эти длинные дни, прошедшие будто бы по нему. Сердце ноет синхронно с остальным телом, но это хорошо. Это так хорошо, что слезы в уголках глаз собираются совсем по другому поводу.

— Кредо? — Неро очень надеется, что он спишет его хриплый голос на что угодно — раннее утро, холодное мороженное, ночь грубого секса, но не на слезы. Наверное, он снова с треском проваливается, потому что когда Кредо отвечает, звучит он слишком обеспокоенно.

— Ты жив, — он выдыхает почти благодарно и, кажется, устало стирает с лица капли пота.

— Ага, — коротко отзывается Неро, поджимая губы в легкой улыбке. — Ты же не думал, что Данте меня убьет, правда ведь? — сама идея кажется слишком бредовой. Конечно, инкуба-полукровку заносило не в те степи на всем протяжении их недолгого знакомства, но кем он Неро точно не показался, так это слепым и кровожадным убийцей.

— Секунд десять думал, — глухо оправдывается Кредо, и на мгновение кажется, что он сейчас снова замолчит. — Неро?

— Со мной все в порядке, я даже не пил, — в шутку отзывается Неро, предполагая, что Кредо сейчас спросит, как он себя чувствует.

— Нет, — но он хочет сказать совсем не это. — Я имел в виду, что разочарован, что вы с Кирие расстались.

— Я так и понял.

— Молчи и слушай, — Кредо раздражается слишком быстро для самого себя. Будто то, что он говорит, действительно дается ему с трудом. — Для меня вы были идеальной парой. Ты так хорошо на нее влиял, она вела себя более раскованно и спокойно, даже сдружилась с Нико, хотя раньше не подпускала к себе людей на пушечный выстрел. И я был разочарован, потому что хотел видеть вас вместе. В смысле, на моей кухне. Возможно, даже каждый день.

Неро ошарашенно выдыхает и чувствует, как из глаз против воли стекают первые слезы. Без всхлипываний и попыток сдержать голос. Легко и безболезненно, как и должно быть.

— В бюро тоже. Я весь месяц был зол на новичков, а срывался на тебе, — Кредо невесело хмыкает и нервно постукивает по прижатому к щеке телефону. — Никто из них и вполовину не так сообразителен, как ты. Только и умеют, что портить улики и топтаться по месту преступления.

— Ты поэтому выгнал меня тогда? Потому что нас слишком много шаталось по квартире, где было совершено убийство? — голос не дрожит совершенно. Неро даже удивляется, какими кристально чистыми слетают слова. Кредо его _ценит_. На самом деле _ценит_ его. Тогда почему..?

— Нет, я… — он осекается и снова тяжело вздыхает. Неро постепенно доходит до очень простой и одновременно невероятно сложной истины — Кредо действительно совершенно не умеет выражать свои чувства и мысли словами. Он в человеческих отношениях так же безнадежен, как и его сестренка Кирие, которую он взялся оберегать только из-за старшинства, а не из-за богатого жизненного опыта. — Вспомнил. Я почему-то почувствовал, что ты не должен видеть эти трупы.

— Я много раз видел трупы, Кредо, — Неро усмехается сквозь слезы и сжимает в ладонях подушку. Он пытается сделать так же, как Данте, чтобы его голос звучал с той самой нежной насмешкой, от которой появляется это чувство абсолютной защищенности и понимания.

— Я знаю. Ты молодец, Неро, — Кредо это, похоже, улавливает. — И я буду рад, если ты придешь сегодня на ужин. Даже если вы с Кирие больше не в отношениях, это вовсе не означает, что мы не хотим видеть тебя у нас на кухне. Мы оба, — он замолкает и размыкает губы, пытаясь сформулировать что-то еще, но слова все никак не даются в руки. — Я просто чувствую…

— Будто ты в ответе за меня? — как в трансе отзывается Неро. — Мне это знакомо, очень знакомо.

— Точно, — кажется, Кредо по ту сторону тепло улыбается. Неро никогда не видел, чтобы он улыбался кому-то кроме Кирие, но легко представляет себе эту улыбку.

Они прощаются, и слезы Неро совсем высыхают, оставляя после себя необъяснимую эйфорию и соленые дорожки на щеках. Но вернувшийся с полотенцем Данте, все это время торчащий — Неро в этом уверен на сто процентов — под дверью, все равно их замечает. Он снова склоняется к его лицу и молча целует в переносицу, прежде чем разматывает полотенце и накрывает им ягодицы мальчишки.

Неро отрывисто стонет и подается назад. Полотенце — холодное и мокрое — блаженно обволакивает полыхающие бедра и пускает по телу расслабляющую дрожь. Данте тихо посмеивается над разомлевшим Неро, снова краснеющим в подушку, а потом усаживается рядом с его поясницей и кладет обе руки на каменные от напряжения плечи. И совершенно паскудно разминает мышцы, проходя уверенными касаниями от шеи до локтей, не пропуская ни сантиметра, разгоняя кровь и табуны мурашек по всей спине. 

Еще какое-то время он мучает окончательно признавшего поражение Неро, наслаждаясь благодарными стонами, которые у него просто не получается сдержать, прежде чем переворачивает его на спину и подхватывает на руки. Будто мальчишка не состоит из хорошо натренированных мускулов, а вовсе ничего не весит.

— Какого черта? — Неро успевает схватиться за крепкие плечи, прежде чем Данте вынесет его из комнаты и потащит в сторону ванной, из которой слышится шум набираемой воды.

— Я решил, что после нашей ночной тренировки тебе понадобится теплая ванна, — просто отвечает Данте, с трудом пролезая в узкий дверной проем, пытаясь не ободрать Неро кожу на ногах. — Знаешь, чтобы остались только приятные воспоминания. И ты потом не сильно возражал, чтобы вернуться к тому же тренеру.

— Я и не возражаю, — Неро ежится от покалывающей на ссадинах теплой воды, но больше от слетевшего с губ признания. Отступать поздно, наверное, поэтому он на этот раз не прячет взгляд, а открыто смотрит на замершего Данте, рефлекторно оглаживающего его бока под водой. Согревающего куда эффективнее, чем самая горячая ванна.

Неро сам подается вперед и мягко сминает его губы, цепляясь мокрыми руками за шею Данте, удовлетворенно порыкивающего в поцелуй.

— Ты потрясающий, я говорил тебе? — он отрывается от мальчишки, чтобы больше не слизывать эту пьянящую сладость. Ему кажется, стоит еще раз начать — точно не получится остановиться.

— Нет, но хочешь пойти сегодня на семейный ужин? Познакомлю тебя с Нико, тебе понравятся ее шутки про моего папашу, — Неро сам не знает, почему предлагает это Данте. Он нарывается на серьезные отношения? Наверное, именно так. Наверное, Данте снова оказывается чертовски прав, когда шутит, что он не сможет без него жить.

— Только сначала в квартиру заходишь ты и выбрасываешь из окна все холодное и огнестрельное оружие, — Данте зарывается носом в его влажные волосы и помогает опуститься в ванну целиком, не проехавшись саднящей задницей по скользкому дну.

— По рукам, — Неро кивает, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы, и запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под рваные, будто нерешительные поцелуи. — А почему ты думаешь, что я потрясающий? — это не кажется ему важным, просто хочется получить еще порцию комплиментов от Данте. Еще немного понежиться в его руках.

Данте растягивает губы в совершенно плутовской улыбке и отстраняется, чтобы внимательно вглядеться в глаза Неро.

— Ты же помнишь, что я инкуб?

— Иногда забываю, — Неро смущенно отводит взгляд. — Но дело ведь не в этом?

— Не в том, что ты это забываешь. И даже не в том, что ты такой сладкий, что это почти невыносимо, — сознается Данте, сокращая расстояние между ними до буквальных миллиметров. — Ты будешь смеяться, но ты первый человек, который в постели звал меня _моим_ именем.

Неро давится воздухом, но Данте снова не позволяет ему думать, прижимаясь и сразу же углубляя поцелуй, мокро и горячо проводя языком по кромке зубов. 

Интересно, как мальчишка отнесется к тому, чтобы продолжить их тренировку прямо в ванной, совмещая приятное с полезным? Вернее, приятное с тем, что может его уничтожить, если не быть сдержанным и осторожным. Никому из них не нравится сдерживаться.

— Мне внезапно захотелось прибить всех твоих бывших.

Данте громко хохочет, уронив голову ему на плечо и совершенно расслабившись от вплетающихся в волосы пальцев. Он точно никогда не сможет сделать Неро больно или горько, даже если для этого придется иногда держать себя в руках.

**Author's Note:**

> Есть продолжение: Гранатовое вино (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072633).
> 
> И реверс: Каштановые свечи (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075534).


End file.
